Keepers of Time
by Imaweirdkid
Summary: Kurt is the youngest in a family of time keepers. He is supposed to protect the key to dimensions. Luckily he has an angel to help him. But what is Blaine hiding? This is a High School fic with fantasy elements. KLAINE AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why, hello there, dear Reader! This is an AU Klaine story that involves a lot of fantasy elements and will be multiple chapters long. Set Up: Season 1 happened. Season 2 did not. Kurt didn't meet Blaine (yet ;) ). **

**If anything looks weird to you - grammatically that is (especially punctuation) - please point it out to me! I apologize and promise to work on it! I may be looking for a beta for future chapters, so if you're interested in that, feel free to send me a message or write it in a review or something! That is all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee or any of the characters, unfortunately. **

Kurt turned his computer off and sighed. Another year at McKinley. Another year on the bottom floor of social hierachy. And to top it all off the new students didn't look particularly promising. It was highly unlikely that any of them would join the glee club. Maybe that Sam-kid. Kurt's gaydar was all over the place on that one. He was cute undeniably. The mouth was a little bit too big and he seemed to be incapable of properly dying his hair but except for that he seemed nice enough. Kurt sighed again. Time for bed, he decided. Tomorrow would be another slushie-filled day at his favourite High School.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt? KURT!"<p>

"Huh?" It had been a weird day for Kurt. His mind had continuously wandered off for what seemed like five seconds only to later find that he had missed a good thirty minutes or more. Third period precalc had just ended and he had no memory of it at all. Mercedes looked at him with a worried expression.

"What is it with you today, white boy?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired, I think." Although that was a lie. He had slept more than enough the night before.

"Are you sure? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine. Really, 'Cedes!" He added as he saw the obvious doubt on her face.

"Well, alright. The Tots are waiting for us, you coming?" He smiled at that.

"Yes," He paused, "Yes, I'll be right there."

It had definitely been an off-day for him. Time was just passing in the oddest waves today, weird intervalls that seemed endless and rushed at the same time. As if that wouldn't be enough he felt like he was being watched all day. He couldn't put his finger on it, didn't know whose eyes were the ones that lingered on him. Kurt tried to just shake it off. It was probably just a feeling. Who knew? Maybe he was coming down with something and this was his brain foreshadowing some kind of fever-based illusions. Perhaps he would go and see the nurse after lunch.

* * *

><p>But he didn't. Instead he went to the rest of his classes. In French he finally decided that this wasn't normal. He had listened to the teacher as she was explaining something to another student, he had blinked and watched his teacher go back to the desk - not forwards, but backwards - as if he had pushed the rewind button in real life. He blinked again and saw his teacher go back to the student and explain the exact same thing again.<p>

'What is going on here?' He thought. The rest of French class he was in shock. At the end of the lesson he wasn't sure if it all had been real or just his imagination.

'Seriously, Hummel, if this is your imagination, you ought to get yourself checked into a mental institution.' It was a quiet voice in his head but it was there. He ignored it. In fact, he chose to ignore all the weirdness hoping to get the day over with as fast as possible. This was all just his imagination. Nothing serious. He was just tired. Or sick. But nothing serious. Tomorrow would be better, he was sure of it.

He went to his locker to get rid of his books. Out of nowhere Karofsky shoved him into a locker. 'Ouch... At least this is normal,' Kurt thought.

He opened his locker and shoved his books inside. That was the first time he saw the tiny necklace. He had almost missed the little shimmer that came from below his books. He was about to take it out to inspect it further when something happened.

Kurt felt the floor shifting under his feet. Only a little at first but it got stronger. Then black spaces appeared in his vision and everything got even more blurry. 'What the hell?' He held on to his locker for dear life as the earth started shaking. Everyone else was shifting as well but nobody seemed bothered by it. In fact it was as if they didn't realize that everything was moving. The world around Kurt Hummel was disintegrating. 'What _is_ going on here?' This marked the second time today that he was asking himself this question - not a good sign.

And then just as suddenly and as if nothing had happened everything fell back into place at the exact same moment that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," Kurt turned around and saw a boy with dark, curly hair standing before him with an almost stunned look on his face, "Hi! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name is Kurt." Kurt's hand had obviously decided to reach out to the boy. 'Quick thinking, hand,' Kurt thought for his brain still felt overwhelmed by his near-death-experience ( even if it would have been near-death by heart-attack).

"Blaine," the other boy said and a little smile spread across his face as he took Kurt's hand, "Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p><span>Just a few moments before:<span>

Blaine walked through the halls of McKinley High School, his new school. A rather dull thought, he had decided as soon as he had seen the building this morning. He wondered how long he would have to stay here. He had no idea how old the keeper was and how long he would have to keep up this ridiculous disguise. Maybe this time he should talk to some other people as well. Just for fun. Soon he wouldn't have to be around people anymore, only a couple of generations left, he was sure of it. Well, four generations tops - and Blaine would finally be free. 'Took you long enough,' he thought grudgingly. After so many years he was almost angry for getting himself into this situation.

"I don't even know what I ever saw in him," he muttered to himself. It was a lie though and Blaine knew it. It was easier to forget. Much easier. This way he could fully concentrate on his mission and his reward. A reward that he wasn't sure he wanted if he didn't tell himself to leave behind his most painful memories.

And so Blaine Anderson walked to his next class, when suddenly the halls started shifting. 'Oh no, he found it already' He started walking faster moving people out of the way as he searched for the keeper. A keeper he hadn't even identified yet. Damnit. This day was getting worse by the minute.

And then he saw him. A boy, very slim who was holding on to his locker. He was the only one who wasn't shifting. The keeper looked timesick. A human would maybe say he looked seasick. Blaine sighed. 'Great, just what I needed, a timesick keeper. Well, maybe he won't run away then. If I'm lucky this one'll be a walk in the park.' He couldn't possibly know how wrong he would be but some part of his brain told him that this was indeed gonna be a lot harder than with all the keepers before. It was the same part of the brain that had recognized the boy instantly. 'Time to come to his rescue.' Blaine walked up to the keeper and touched his shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said and everything fell back into place. The boy turned around and Blaine stopped breathing. 'No. It couldn't be. How is that possible?' "Hi! Can I ask you a question? I'm new here," he heard himself say, thankful that his mouth had apparently managed to work without his brain to be in on it. The keeper reached out to shake his hand. Blaine took it. 'Good to know all my bodyparts are functioning without any help from my head.' What he saw in front of him couldn't possibly be true though. It was laughable, ridiculous. This had to be some kind of joke. A cruel joke, that most certainly, but a joke nontheless.

"Hi, my name is Kurt." His voice almost made him shudder. 'Geez, get a grip, Blaine. He's the keeper. It's probably just some weird coincidence.' But the other nagging voice in his head disagreed. He should have known that that nagging voice was always right.

"Blaine," he said and smiled politely as he shook Kurt's hand, "Blaine Anderson." Well one thing was clear to Blaine now: He had indeed been lying to himself. Painful memories never died.

END OF CH. 1

**A/N: I'd love to hear from you. Also: There will be time-travel involved! Anything you would like to see from our favourite Glee-clubbers' past? I'm open to suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Lots of dialogue in this one, so without further ado: Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee or any of the characters, unfortunately. **

Neither one let go of the other one's hand.

'Say something, stupid!' both brains screamed at their respective owners, 'Just say something!'

* * *

><p>Kurt was still staring at the boy who had just introduced himself as Blaine Anderson.<p>

"Uh, I just wanted to know if you could maybe point me in the direction of the cafeteria?" Blaine said. Both let go of each other's hands reluctantly.

"Sure. It's just down the hall. You can't miss it."

The boy didn't even look where Kurt was pointing. He seemed fixed on Kurt's face. 'Oh God, is something the matter with my face?' And then Blaine Anderson shook his head as if to clear it.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around.", Blaine said.

"Yeah," Kurt answered and then added something completely stupid, "You know, if you want to you can come and check out glee club later."

'What? Why did I just say that? What is wrong with me?' But Blaine was still smiling.

"That sounds good. I'll give it a thought." And then he turned around and walked away leaving behind a dumb-struck Kurt Hummel. This wasn't good. Blaine Anderson was bad, bad news. Kurt saw another straight-crush debacle heading his way. On the up-side at least one of the new students seemed promising. Kurt didn't even notice how a smile crept onto his face. The tiny necklace in his locker was all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>Kurt's thoughts kept coming back to the boy from the hallway - as if this day hadn't already been filled with enough daydreams. He was relieved when it was time for glee club. Since he was pretty sure that Blaine wouldn't actually show up, it seemed like something to take his mind off of things. Meanwhile Mercedes was telling him something but he wasn't paying much attention. 'Damnit! Get your shit together!'<p>

Santana walked in.

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to in the hallway? He's fine." she interrupted their conversation.

"Um, Blaine is his name. He's new here. He just wanted directions."

"Well, next time you can send him my way. 'Cause he's smokin." she winked at him.

"I'll be sure to do that." Kurt said laughing. But he wouldn't need to because in that moment one Blaine Anderson walked into the choir room as well. His eyes were searching and he seemed unsure of whether he was in the right place until he saw Kurt and his face lit up in recognition.

"Kurt!" he said smiling, "You said something about a glee club?"

Santana and Mercedes were staring first at Blaine then at Kurt. Fortunately Rachel took it upon herself to take the stage then.

"Yes, yes! Very good, Kurt! Recruiting new members should be a priority for all of us." she said to the other members of New Direction and then turned to Blaine, "I'm Rachel Berry. Welcome to McKinley High's New Directions."

"Wait," Finn said, "Just like that? Shouldn't he audition or something?"

"Finn, we can't be picky. We can use every voice we can get."

"No, it's fine, honestly. I can audition." Blaine said.

"Oh, I see, we have someone new in our midst." Mr Shuester was more than happy to see Blaine as he entered the choir room.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," he said.

"Great, it's always good to have more people who like to sing."

"Mr. Shuester, Blaine was just about to audition for the New Directions." Rachel naturally had to be the one to tell him that.

"Well alright then. The stage's yours."

"Do you... uh have a guitar around here somewhere?" Blaine said looking around.

Puck walked across the room and handed him a guitar.

"Ah, thanks."

And then he took a stool and sat in the middle of the room. Kurt's curiosity was beyond peeked. He couldn't wait to hear Blaine sing and seeing him with that guitar was hot. 'Hold it right there, Hummel! We are soo not going down that road again,' he told himself. But then Blaine began to sing and all of it went to hell.

_**"You think I'm pretty **_

_**without any makeup on. **_

_**You think I'm funny **_

_**when I get the punchline wrong..."**_

No. way. in. hell. An acoustic version of 'Teenage Dream'? God was trying to kill him, Kurt was sure of it. Blaine's voice was beautiful, of course. Damnit.

Damnit, damnit, damnit!

Kurt was sure it was only his imagination that Blaine seemed to be singing that song to him. Surely he wouldn't do that. They barely knew each other! 'Long enough for you to develop one unhealthy obsession,' he thought bitterly. But sure enough Blaine's eyes rarely left Kurt's.

_**"Let you put your hands on me**_

_**In my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight"**_

The song came to an end.

"Wow! I don't think I'm getting ahead of myself, if I say Welcome to New Directions!" Mr Shue said and everyone applauded.

"Dude, that was awesome. I'm Finn by the way."

"Thanks" Blaine smiled a brilliant smile as all of the New Directions were introducing themselves to the newcomer. And then Blaine sat down next to Kurt who in turn was still sure, he was gonna die. They shared a quick smile, Kurt blushed and Blaine turned to listen to Mr. Shue. Kurt's heart was beating like crazy. He would deny that of course. He wasn't gonna let himself fall into that misery. It wasn't Kurt's fault though. He couldn't know that he'd had no chance from the very beginning.

* * *

><p>'This is bad,' Blaine decided once again, 'very, very bad.' What had he been thinking? Joining glee club? Not introducing himself properly to the keeper? He was acting like a freaking teenager! And now he was sitting next to Kurt and had a tingle in his stomach that he had forgotten he was capable of having at all. Kurt's smile was beautiful. Whenever he smiled at him Blaine felt hit by it in the best possible way. Like nothing bad could ever happen to them. Ever.<p>

'Right and just look where that kind of thinking has gotten you. And why on earth would you sing that stupid song to him? No scratch that, why would you audition for a stupid High School glee club in the first place?'

He tried desperately to concentrate on whatever that caricature of a teacher was saying. But his mind kept creeping back to the boy he was sitting next to.

He tried to reason with himself. 'You listen to me, he's the keeper. This is coincidence. He's your responsibility. You cannot mess this up, do you hear me? This has been going on for far too long to mess it up now. You just have to keep this kid alive until another keeper is born.' He flinched at the thought of something happening to Kurt. 'Oh, no! You don't care about him. He's just a tool to get what you want. Get what's rightfully yours.' Yeah, that did it. Okay, he was back on track. This was just another challenge that he would overcome like all the others. He needed to tell Kurt about his destiny though. The keeper, he reminded himself. Right. Not Kurt. The keeper.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, wait up a second." Kurt turned around. Glee club was over and Blaine Anderson was calling his name as he was about to go to his car. The other boy was catching up with him.<p>

"I really enjoyed glee club. Thanks for making me aware of it."

"No problem. You have a beautiful voice." Kurt said because he simply couldn't help himself. There was an awkward silence. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Look. I need to talk to you about something." Kurt looked at him expectantly. Blaine seemed to be fighting with words.

"Okay," Kurt encouraged him. Blaine took his hand and led him to the halls of McKinley to Kurt's locker as if he had been there all his life. Odd. Since he was a transfer student. And hadn't he been asking for directions just this morning?

"Open it." Blaine said pointing at Kurt's locker.

"What?"

"Open it." His tone was serious.

"Why?"

"Would you just open it?" Now he sounded annoyed.

"Well, excuse me, no reason to bitch at me like that. This is my locker, you know. I can open it whenever I want! So you better tell me why it is so important for you!" What the hell was wrong with this kid all of a sudden?

Blaine sighed.

"There is a necklace in your locker. A tiny little thing." Kurt's eyes narrowed. And suddenly he remembered the little shimmer that he had seen this morning.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you if you open that locker." Kurt was about to say something back but his curiosity got the better of him. So he reluctantly opened his locker. And there it was. Kurt took it in his hands.

"Careful," Blaine said.

Kurt held it in front of his face. A little golden necklace with a tiny watch dangling from it. He watched it turning and dangling. It was beautiful.

"It's a key." Blaine's voice almost startled him.

"A key?"

"Yes. A key to travel through time." What? Kurt laughed.

"What is this? An episode of Doctor Who?" He watched as Blaine's jaw tensed.

"No. Reality." Blaine's expression softened, "Look, I know this sounds ridiculous, but-"

"You're absolutely right, it does."

"But, as I was trying to say, it is the truth. And it is now yours. You must protect it."

And then Kurt started laughing even louder.

"Okay, what is this? Did some of the jocks set you up to do this or maybe Santana or someone?" Kurt was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"This morning before I saved your sorry ass, you almost traveled." Blaine said angrily, "I doubt you would forget how everything started to shake and shift and how some black holes were appearing everywhere." He threw the door of Kurt's locker back into its lock. Kurt had stopped laughing. The memory of the shifting was still very vivid.

"And I bet you've had some episodes of skipping too. When you feel as if 5 seconds just turned into an hour or more." When Kurt didn't answer and Blaine started nodding slowly.

"That's what I thought." Then he turned around and started to walk away. Kurt couldn't move.

"Wait," he yelled. Blaine turned again to face him.

"What?"

"What does this even mean?" Kurt didn't know what exactly he had just asked Blaine, what exactly he'd been refering to. It didn't matter. He didn't understand any of it. Blaine took a deep breath.

"It means that you are the keeper. The keeper of time. You have to protect this necklace with your life, do you hear me?", he was walking closer as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Kurt's, "You're holding the destiny of humankind in your hands. In the wrong hands this could mean death, catastrophes, the destruction of everything you know." It seemed a ridiculous concept to Kurt. He looked at the necklace again. A tiny little thing. Completely ridiculous. But then he remembered the shifting. He had almost time traveled. Absurd. Or was it?

"Why me?" Kurt thought but asked the question aloud.

"It's your family. Your mother was keeper too and her father before her." Blaine said softly.

"Even if this could be true - and I'm not saying it could be - how would you know something like that about my mother?"

"I knew your mother very well." Ridiculous.

"How old are you? 16?"

"I'd rather not answer that question. Old. That's all you have to know." Blaine said almost defensively.

"How could you possibly know my mother? You look like a teenager! Scratch that, you _are_ a teenager!" Kurt was freaking out. This was a dream. A weird dream, mind you, but a dream nontheless. He started walking around nervously. Why couldn't this day be _over_ already?

"This is absurd, completely ludicrious." he muttered. And then Blaine took his hand and he felt his fingers tingle.

"I am not a teenager. I am the keeper's guard. Sent from heaven to guide you." It sounded like he was reciting it from a book.

"Sent from heaven?" Kurt's eyes widened, "Like an angel?" Blaine smiled.

"_Exactly _like an angel." Kurt almost stopped breathing. This. was. not. happening. Kurt's brain actually went with that plan.

"No," he said. Blaine furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"This is not happening. There you go, take your necklace back." he pressed it into Blaine's hand, "It's really pretty but I'm going home." And with that he started walking away.

"You can't run away from this, Kurt." Blaine yelled after him.

"You watch me." Kurt yelled over his shoulder. You just watch me.

**A/N: Yes, I went with Katy Perry. I thought about letting Blaine sing something else but I'd like to keep some canon in this (since canon is truly beautiful after all). Next up: More Blaine backstory and how Kurt fits into it all. **

**I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I have some pretty important stuff to do this weekend, so I probably won't be able to update until Monday. Sorry!**

**As usual: Reviews are very much appreciated. I'd love to hear from you! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Yay, I updated before monday! Anyway... lots of fantasy in this chapter. You have been warned. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee or any of the characters, unfortunately. But Evander, Miles and Vincent are mine. :)**

That. Little. Shit.

What was that guy thinking? Walking away like that? Blaine had had his fair share of scared keepers. Some of them had started crying and whatnot but never -NEVER! - had someone just walked away.

"I'm so sick of this damn family." Blaine muttered under his breath as he fumbled with the keys to his apartment. Only a couple of more generations. Four tops. The keys fell out of his hand.

"Shit," he said and let his forehead fall against the door. "SHIT!" He just felt like screaming right now. He had no idea if he had four more generations in him. And then there was Kurt with his hauntingly familiar eyes and his hauntingly familiar voice. Blaine sighed and reached down to retrieve his keys.

He opened his door and stumbled into the apartment. He was just so tired of it all.

"About time." a voice greeted him. Blaine walked into his kitchen. He knew that voice.

"What are you doing here, Evander?" He turned to face the blonde man who was sitting on his kichen counter.

"What? I don't get a hug? Isn't that what humans do these days if they haven't seen each other a couple of hundred years?" He jumped off the counter and closed the distance between them.

"I'm not human." Blaine answered simply.

"Aww, but close enough." Evander said and squeezed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chose not to respond to that.

"And I ask again, Evan, what do you want?"

"I can't just come to visit? Maybe I missed you?" He smirked.

"Are you gonna cut the crap any time soon?"

"Fine," Evander said and was suddenly all business, "How are things with the new keeper?" Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"Oh, you know... What with him being essential for the survival of humankind I thought I might take an interest."

"You didn't care for the past generations as you have already pointed out." Blaine decided that this was suspicious. If he didn't already have a bad feeling about Kurt, now he definitely did.

"What can I say, that family's growing on me." But the smirk on Evander's face implied further knowledge.

"What do you know that I don't?" The smirk got bigger. Not a good sign.

"He looks awfully familiar, doesn't he?" Blaine felt his heart stop. He seemed incapable of replying anything.

"I thought I had seen that face before but when I heard him speak to you... It was more than evident who he was," Evander went on.

"And who is that?" Blaine felt himself go numb. His voice held no emotion.

"Blaine, I thought you of all people would remember. After all, you lost your wings for him." Trust Evander to make a dramatic pause. The consequences of his statement made Blaine dizzy. Kurt couldn't possibly be... Or could he?

"That's impossible," Blaine looked Evan straight into his blue eyes which were staring back at him icily, "What are the chances?"

"His soul was lucky. They granted him another life." The way he said 'lucky' tipped Blaine off.

"You did this." He didn't need to answer. Blaine knew the truth in his heart. Evander pulled him close suddenly.

"How did you think this was gonna go, Blaine?" he said his tone low and lethal, "You thought, I'd let you fool around with a human and go against my direct orders? You thought, I'd just rip your wings out of your body, let you suffer for a thousand years and then take you back with open arms? You betrayed your kind, Blaine. For a human. The way I see it? The past thousand years? That wasn't the challenge. That was me being merciful. This is the challenge. You make sure that keeper does his job. You make sure he's taken care of when he is no longer of use to us, then you get your wings back. You have the same decision to make as you had a thousand years ago and this time make sure you'll choose the right path. I don't think you want to spend more quality time with these humans." He let go of Blaine and left his apartment. Blaine felt his legs give away. The next thing he knew he was on the floor. The love of his life was back. Back alive. Back in the world. Blaine had spent incredible amounts of time trying to convince himself that the boy hadn't been worth it after all, that if he was faced with the same decision today, any day really, he wouldn't have thrown his life, his power, his _wings_, away like that.

Now he was faced with the same decision. Wings or Kurt. Heaven or Kurt.

How long could a human survive really? A few decades, he tried to reason with himself. Even less, considering what kind of danger he would be in as the keeper. Was that worth an angel's lifetime of suffering?

Blaine tried to breathe evenly and failed. His face was covered in tears. He had to laugh at that.

'A thousand years and that boy still has you so whipped that you are actually considering throwing it all away all over again.'

He couldn't go through it again. He couldn't lose Kurt like he had lost him before. He couldn't let himself believe they had a chance when there was none. And most importantly, he couldn't let himself be alone again. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kurt was blissfully unaware of any of this. He had come home, put his iPod on max volume and hoped that show tunes would stop the thoughts in his head from racing. After all, he had decided that none of this had ever happened. There was no such thing as time travel or a key and his mother had never been involved in any of this either. At some point he had debated whether he should acknowledge Blaine's existence. He came to the conclusion that it might be easier to accept Blaine was real but to ignore him, just in case. The only thing that he would still do today was go to bed. This day needed to be over like right now.<p>

Right now was the exact moment something grabbed Kurt from behind his back and pushed him against his closet. He felt his knees crash against the door and agonizing pain blinded his vision.

"Ah, lookie, lookie, I got meself a keeper. What do you say to that, huh, Miles?" a voice behind him said.

"The Mistress will be very pleased." another voice said from what Kurt thought might have been the window he left open.

Kurt couldn't think. The pain from his knee was so extreme that it left a humming sound in his ears. The person behind him still held him pressed against his closet.

"Where is that little watch, keeper?" the voice that he supposed was called Miles said.

"Yeah, where is it?", the creature behind him shook him and pushed him repeatedly against the closet. Kurt hissed in pain.

And then he heard a sound and the next moment he was yanked backwards.

"Let him go." he heard Blaine's voice say sharply. He felt the hands on him loosen.

"Oh, look who it is? The head hobbit in charge is here! Vincent, kill him!" Miles said.

"Oh, you can try." he heard Blaine say. Kurt got his vision back. He held his knees pulled to his chest as he sat on the ground in front of his closet. Too much was going on for him to take in at once. There was a shirtless red-haired boy sitting on his window sill. He supposed that was Miles. In front of him, in the middle of his tiny room a huge blonde man -just as shirtless- was fighting Blaine who in turn was sitting on the shoulders of the giant, his arms around his neck seemingly choking him. Kurt watched as the giant kept crumpling on the ground as Blaine kept choking him.

Then Blaine leaned in, close to the giant's ear.

"You better tell your boss that he or she won't be getting that watch any time soon. Would you like to live in order to tell that tale or shall I let Miles have the honor?" The tone in Blaine's voice was menacing. It was kinda hot, Kurt decided. 'No. No. No. Damnit!'

The giant made a choked noise. Blaine grinned.

"That's what I thought." he said and let him go. The giant who if Kurt recalled it right had been referred to as Vincent and Miles climbed out the window and disappeared.

Kurt was still clutching his knee to his chest and was breathing hard. Blaine who had walked to the window to see if they were really gone turned around and looked at Kurt with a worried expression.

"What was that?" Kurt choked out.

"Fallen Ones."

"Fallen what exactly?"

"Angels."

Why couldn't this day end already? He had almost time traveled, met an angel and almost been killed by fallen angels. So far this keeper thing was not working out in his favor. Kurt started laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard that he cried. And the tears turned into sobs and then he stopped laughing and was only crying because it was just too much to take for a single day. Hell, for a single life even.

"Hey, shh." Blaine said as he sat down next to him and pulled him into hug, "Shh, it'll be okay." The two boys just sat on the ground in Kurt's room rocking back and forth.

All Kurt could think was, 'Thank God, nobody's home and heard anything.'

* * *

><p>A little while later Kurt went into the kitchen, Blaine was silently following him. They hadn't talked about anything since the two fallen ones had disappeared.<p>

"Do you want anything to drink or something?"

"No, thank you." Blaine leaned against one of the counters. His hair was messed up due to the fight, the curls broke free from their carefully gelled cage.

Kurt leaned awkwardly against the fridge. He didn't know what to say. His plan to ignore everything had more than just backfired.

"I told you you couldn't run away."

"Yeah, you could have mentioned that there were people after my me, you know." Kurt's usual snarky voice made itself known. Blaine smiled, but turned serious only a moment later.

"I didn't expect them to show up so soon."

"Well, anyway, thanks for the head's up." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I just saved your butt a second time today._ You_ walked away. And it's _my_ fault? Geez, you're so fucking infuriating!" Blaine's sudden mood change wasn't anything Kurt could deal with right now.

"I honestly didn't expect angels to swear like that." Kurt said in his most convincing bitch-voice which in turn seemed to make Blaine even more angry.

"I swear as much as I like!"

"Not in my house, you don't."

Blaine started to make wild gestures with his hands and then simply let out an angry grunting noise. Kurt smiled. This was kinda fun.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Kurt said and a huge grin settled on his face.

"Oh really?" Blaine said and couldn't help but start smiling as well.

"I'm not laughing at you at all."

"I can see that." Blaine closed the distance between them and took Kurt's hands. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Blaine obviously had no clue about personal space. 'Maybe an angel thing,' Kurt thought.

"You can trust me, you know?" Blaine said suddenly.

"I barely know you." Why was there a flicker of hurt in Blaine's eyes? They just met. What was this guy expecting him to do?

"Right," he said letting go of Kurt's hands and backing off.

He reached into his pocket and laid the necklace onto the kitchen counter.

"I'll leave this with you," he looked Kurt straight in the eyes, "Please try to not get yourself into a possibly lethal situation."

"I don't even know what to do with it! What if these guys come back?"

"You'll figure it out." Blaine said and was about to leave.

"How am I supposed to trust you if you don't tell me what I need to know?"

Blaine lingered a moment as if to decide what to do.

That was enough time for Burt Hummel to come home and find them in the kitchen.

"Hi dad!" Kurt said and hid the necklace in his pocket as fast as possible.

"Hey there," he looked at Blaine with a blank look on his face, "Who are you?"

"Blaine Anderson, sir." Burt's look was still blank.

"He's new at McKinley, dad." Burt's eyes didn't leave Blaine.

"Have I seen you before? You look familiar." _'I knew your mother very well.' _Wow, Blaine's story got more possible by the minute. Not good.

"No, sir, I don't think we've met before. I just moved to Lima." Blaine replied perfectly polite.

"Huh," Burt said, "Weird."

"Blaine was about to leave anyway." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Ah, right. That's right. It was nice meeting you, sir." And with that Kurt pushed Blaine in the direction of the door.

"You're still pushy." Blaine said laughing.

"What did you just say?" Kurt stopped in his tracks and so did Blaine.

"Nothing. I said you're pushy," he said seeming nervous all of a sudden.

"No, you said 'still pushy'."

"Why would I say that?" Kurt didn't have an answer. Blaine took that moment to walk out the door. 'Why would he say still pushy?'

**A/N: Yes, the head hobbit comment is from a gif (tumblr - what else?), a gif that I adore, so kudos to whoever made it! **

**I hope some stuff gets clearer as the story progresses. Just think what will happen when we have covered all of the set up for the story! There might even be some kind of plot! ;) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I'd love to hear from you, so reviews would be awesome! Please let me know what you think! It keeps me going! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you so much for the kind reviews!**

**K4LeAvIeNrE - Oh my! Thank you so much! I feel very honored! Feel free to write a spin off, but please tell me a little about what exactly it would be about, so I can see if it 'messes' with what I have planned for the story! It's a great idea though! I'm glad it inspired you! :)**

**On with the story! This chapter was a bit difficult to write. Bear with me, it'll get less confusing... hopefully...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I'm just playing around with them a little. :)**

When Kurt opened his eyes the next morning he felt a tiny spark of hope that it had all merely been a dream. As he turned off his alarm clock though he saw the necklace lying on his bedside table. He sighed. He still didn't know what to make of it all, what to believe and what to laugh at. His knee hurt and he decided that the two fallen angels in his room had definitely been real. And if he acknowledged their existence, then he had to acknowledge the existence of angels in general. A second sigh escaped his lips. He hadn't even been awake for ten minutes and he wished he could just go back to bed already.

But no such luck, of course, and so Kurt made his way into the kitchen. His dad had already set up some breakfast.

"Morning, dad." he mumbled sleepily.

"Morning," and after a pause, "Kurt, how exactly do you know that Blaine kid?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure that he had told his dad just the day before that Blaine was new at McKinley.

"School. I told you yesterday, remember? He's new."

"So, you just talk to any new person?"

"No," Kurt said defensively, "He's in glee club with me." No need to tell his dad about the awkwardness of their real meeting. Plus he really didn't want to remind himself of the shifting.

"Ah," was all his dad responded but Kurt's curiosity was peeked.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?"

Burt seemed to think about what to say next.

"He just seems very familiar." was all he said.

"Like how?" But Burt shook his head.

"Nevermind. It's probably just a coincidence."

"Yeah, probably," Kurt muttered unconvinced under his breath. He was starting to get annoyed with this situation.

* * *

><p>The almost heartattack he got as he closed his locker and found Blaine standing behind it was the second time he found himself a little annoyed. The look he gave Blaine was anything but friendly.<p>

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Blaine said smiling. Damn that smile. It must have been an angel thing, most definitely. As a matter of fact all of Kurt's attraction to Blaine must have been some kind of angel voodoo. There was no other explanation for it.

"How come my dad knows you?" he said and the smile on Blaine's face faded.

"I don't know." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when you told me to trust you? Yeah, obvious lies like that are not gonna help your case here."

Blaine sighed.

"Fine. This is not a story for school though. Meet me for coffee after -what's it called?- glee?"

"You drink coffee?" To say Kurt was surprised would be an understatement. Angels were weird.

"Not really, but I'm sure you do and it seems like a perfectly normal disguise. It's not that I know specifically that you love coffee, 'cause that would be weird."

"Fine," Kurt said trying to sound indifferent.

"Fine," Blaine said trying to match the other boy's tone. Both turned and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>'Way to go, Blaine. Be more of creep, I dare you.' Blaine thought. He had incidentally seen Kurt stop for coffee this morning. It wasn't as if he was stalking the guy! He was just keeping an eye on him. Kurt was his keeper and his responsibility after all. Right? Right. Now if he could only figure out how to explain the story of Kurt's mother without telling him too much...<p>

As he was sitting through his English class, his thoughts kept coming back to Vincent and Miles and a frown appeared on his face. He had no idea what to do with them. He had been sure they would simply give up after their last master had been destroyed, but there they had been once again demanding the key. Blaine knew for a fact that both were too stupid to come up with a plan on their own. They didn't even know enough about time travel to do actual damage. Then again, Kurt was just starting out. He was at his most vulnerable right now. If they were to pull something, they should do it now.

And then there was the possibility that they had found themselves a new boss. Someone who actually knew what he or she was doing. Blaine shook his head as if to shake the thought away. No, that couldn't be. Surely he would know about some kind of new danger by now, right? Evander was an asshole but he wasn't reckless. He would definitely inform Blaine if there was anything really terrible going on, he was sure of it. Or at least kind of sure of it. Let's say 75% sure of it. His visit the day before had left Blaine incredibly angry. How dare he pull Kurt's soul out of whereever it had been and made him the keeper? And to think he was doing it all just to see if Blaine was trustworthy. It made him cringe. It would always come down to one thing and one thing only-

'Kurt will never be save because I'm in love with him.' His heart skipped a beat. 'Was,' he reminded himself, 'was in love with him. not am.'

Why did this have to be so damn complicated anyway? An angel and a human. Was it really that bad? Yeah, it was forbidden. So what? It wasn't like they could actually do what the rule was intended to stop from happening. Kurt and him were definitely not able to bring half-angels into this world, so why couldn't they just leave him alone, already?

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Are you even listening, white boy?" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. He was sitting in the cafeteria with Rachel and Mercedes, both of which were looking at him right now.<p>

"What? I'm sorry. Must have dozed off there. What were we talking about?"

"That Blaine-boy. He's weird." Mercedes said. Kurt frowned.

"Yes," Rachel chimed in, "he's in my English class and he was just staring into space the entire time. It was creepy."

"Rachel, you have Mr. Williams. _I _would be staring into space if I had to sit in that English class. He's gotta be the most boring teacher on this planet."

"What do you know about this boy?" Mercedes asked sounding suspicious.

He's an angel. He's mysterious. He has a nice smile. And a great voice. And he's gorgeous. Damnit.

"Not much." was what Kurt decided would be a more appropriate answer.

"He seems odd though." Mercedes continued.

"You don't even know him." This marked the third time today that Kurt was finding himself getting annoyed.

'I should have stayed in bed,' he thought darkly.

"Well, neither do you."

"Yes, and I am not the one judging him for his behaviour in an English class." he gave Rachel a look that spoke volumes.

In that precise moment Blaine walked through the door. He spotted Kurt and the group and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey, guys. How is everybody?" Kurt could tell Blaine was just being polite. All of it was an act. The way his smile was just that little bit to wide to be friendly, but not quite wide enough to be ecstatic. And his eyes gave him away. The ones that could shine so brightly when he was truly happy.

Something odd happened to Kurt then. As he blinked an image appeared - almost like a memory - Blaine's face as he was smiling at him in such a manner that it could only come from true and utter happiness. Kurt didn't know where it had come from but then he had opened his eyes again he was back, looking at Blaine's fake smile. His imagination was definitely good at creating these kinds of images, he decided. It felt almost real.

Rachel and Mercedes nodded while telling them that yes, they were fine. He sat down and Rachel and Mercedes shared looks while keeping an eye on Blaine for the rest of their lunch break.

"So," Blaine tried to start a conversation, "Glee club was really fun yesterday."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Your voice will definitely help us at Sectionals." That was all Rachel said. An awkward silence followed. Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow as if to ask 'What's with them?'. Kurt just shrugged.

"Rachel, you're in my English class, aren't you?" Blaine tried again. Kurt felt the desperate need to just let his head fall onto the table.

"Yes, I am." she answered just as shortly as before, effectively ending the conversation. Blaine sighed.

"Okay, what is going on here? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine's voice sounded impatient. Mercedes and Rachel looked at him with fake-surprised looks.

"What are you talking about?" Both girls said almost in unison.

"You're ignoring me. I'm trying to talk to you and you just shut me out. Is it something I did or do you simply not like me?" Rachel put her fork down and looked at him seriously.

"What are your intentions towards Kurt?" Kurt who had just taken a sip of his Diet Coke found himself choking.

"WHAT?" Kurt said but Rachel ignored him. Blaine looked stunned.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Blaine, ignore them. They both seem to be having strong mental health issues." Kurt tried to jump in.

"You sang that song to him yesterday, didn't you? Well, we think that you shouldn't lead him on. We're here to protect him from another straight-crush debacle. So, I ask again, what are your intentions towards Kurt?"

"You do realize I've been here for all but three days?" Blaine said calmly.

"Come on, Blaine, this is ridiculous." Kurt said at the same time and grabbed his hand in panic to lead him out of the cafeteria. Blaine didn't object. He stumbled into the hallway behind Kurt.

As soon as they were out of the room Kurt turned around, crimson-red. Whether it was an angry red or a blushed red, he didn't know. He felt humiliated and furious at the same time.

Rachel Berry! - It wasn't a huge surprise that she would embarrass him one of these days but for Mercedes to be in on it was just- There were no words.

"Listen, I'm sorry. They're- I don't even know what they are. Just- delirious would probably work." he laughed nervously. They were still holding hands. Kurt was about to let go when he felt Blaine tightening his grip.

"It's okay. They're just looking out for you." Blaine looked at their hands with an expression that Kurt couldn't quite place. Sadness, maybe? Blaine took a deep breath.

"They still think that a one-sided romance would be the biggest problem you could ever have." A short laughter escaped his lips. He looked into Kurt's eyes for a short moment and then back at their entwined hands.

"We still on for coffee later?" he asked after a while.

"Sure." Kurt said and Blaine nodded slowly. He gave Kurt's hands a quick squeze, then let go and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Boo, we're really just looking out for you. I can see the way you look at him."<p>

"You humiliated me. Do you have any idea how freaking embarrassing that was? And I met him yesterday! What on earth were you thinking? I can't even- I can't even look at you right now, I'm so angry!"

Mercedes tried to catch up with Kurt who was walking towards the choir room speedily.

"Do you find him attractive?"

"What does that even have to do with anything?"

"Is he gay?" Kurt stopped and turned to his supposed best friend.

"How am I supposed to know that? It's not like it matters either!" A tiny voice in his head disagreed. He ignored it.

"I just want you to be careful." He sighed.

"Cedes, I love you, you know that, but if you ever - EVER - pull something like that again, I'm going to have to drive you down to that mental health hospital. Do you understand?"

Mercedes looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." Kurt sighed theatrically.

"I know." He pulled her into a hug. They walked into the choir room together.

* * *

><p>Blaine made his way to the choir room. Glee club. He still couldn't believe he was gonna go through with it and actually show up. Going back to high school was anything but fun. Most humans could feel the difference between a human and an angel. Not conciously, of course. But enough to find him... weird. And it wasn't helping that his thoughts weren't in on his plan to try and fit in.<p>

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled sideways into an office. His butt hit a chair and before he knew it he was sitting in front of a desk.

A woman was sitting in front of him. Short blonde hair. Blue eyes. Wearing a track suit.

"Thank you Becky, that will be all." she said.

"Thanks, coach!" Blaine turned around to see a blonde girl walking out the door. He turned back to face the woman.

"So. You're new at McKinley, are you?" Blaine stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he said uncertain, "Is this your usual welcome procedure? Because I have to say, it sucks." He laughed nervously.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Blaine's eyes narrowed. He nodded.

"I know about your little secret," she said.

Okay...

"And what secret is that?"

"Porcelain." Porcelain? What the-? Jeez, this school had some seriously messed up people in it.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." He was pretty sure the woman before him was crazy. He tried to figure out how she was allowed to teach.

"My ex-cheerio Kurt Hummel whom I lovingly call porcelain. I know everything." Blaine's eyes widened. What. The. Hell. He felt sick all of a sudden.

'This is a teacher at a High School in Ohio, Blaine, get your shit together. How much can she know really?'

"Would you like to explain that further? 'Everything' isn't particularly helpful," he said trying to play it cool but his high school demeanor was definitely gone.

"Don't screw with me, angel. I know about the watch, the keeper and I know about your little love story." Now Blaine felt like throwing up. His thoughts were racing.

'How can she know? This is impossible!' He tried to breathe but couldn't. He tried to speak but couldn't. This was a nightmare.

"Cat's got your tongue?" She was obviously enjoying this.

"How?" was all he could choke out. She leaned back against her chair.

"I got my sources." Of course, she did.

"What sources?"

"Now, now," she said grinning, "I couldn't possibly tell you. Where's the fun in that?"

"Why are you telling me this at all then?" Blaine couldn't form a coherent thought. Something like this had never happened to him before. There were a few people who knew his story, a handful maybe. In heaven more than on earth. Most of the fallen ones, but humans? No. Since the last keeper had died, he had been sure that his story was save.

"I want you to know that there is no fighting me. I will always be one step ahead of you. And I will get that watch. And I will make sure that one Sue Silvester will reign this world. I'm sure you got that message when my two slaves paid Porcelain a visit yesterday. That was merely a warning," she said menacingly and then laughed a vicious villain laughter.

"That would be all." she added and pointed at the door. Blaine felt himself standing up and walking out of the office. He just stood there - in the hallway - for a few seconds, unable to move.

There were too many thoughts in his head. But one was more apparent than all the others-

'This is not good.'

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Blaine walk into the choir room. He looked pale as a sheet. His eyes were darted at the ground. He let himself fall into the seat next to Kurt but didn't acknowledge his existence. Kurt - against his better judgement - was worried.<p>

"Is everything alright?" he whispered. Blaine looked up at him suddenly with a scared expression and then forced a smile, the fear never leaving his eyes though.

"Sure, what would be wrong?" Kurt shrugged in response but Blaine didn't catch it anymore because he stared straight ahead at Mr. Shue.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt called after him as he saw him leave the choir room. Blaine stopped and waited for Kurt to catch up with him.<p>

"What about coffee?" he asked. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I don't think that's such a good idea today. I have something to deal with." and he already turned to leave again. Kurt touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait, if this is about before. I swear Rachel and Mercedes are just out of their minds."

"This is not about some stupid High School love story!" Blaine said a little bit too loudly and a little bit to agressively, so all of the New Directions looked in their direction. Kurt looked at his glee club friends and then back at Blaine who was running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry. Something came up, okay? It's not about anything Rachel or Mercedes said. It's not about you. It's- Something came up. Something important," Kurt could hear the urgency in Blaine's voice.

"Fine," he said, "But I still want an explanation why my dad knows you." Blaine nodded.

"Tomorrow then, I really have to go." It was Kurt's turn to nod.

He watched Blaine walk out of the choir room and felt Mercedes hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing to be careful about." he answered as they made their way to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night something knocked on Kurts window. He slept through it at first but it was a persistent knock. Kurt turned around in bed and hoped it would go away. It didn't. So, reluctantly, Kurt got out of bed and walked grumpily to the window, ready to kill whatever branch of a tree was probably knocking against it.<p>

He stopped in his tracks.

It was Blaine.

It must have been raining because he looked wet. Kurt opened the window as quickly as possible and Blaine climbed in without another word. He pulled Kurt close and hugged him so tightly that Kurt had trouble breathing. He hugged Blaine back. Why did this feel so awfully familiar. His hands were moving on his own as one crept upwards towards Blaine's neck to hold him close.

They just stood like that for a while. Two men in a dark room holding onto each other for dear life.

Blaine let go of him then. And their eyes locked. Blaine's hand came up to palm his cheek, his thumb caressing the skin near his lashes

"I'm sorry." he said, "I shouldn't have come here."

And then he turned around and climbed back out of the window leaving Kurt behind in the dark room.

Kurt was convinced it had been a dream when he woke up the morning after.

**A/N: What do you think? Dream or reality? ;) **

**Who else is psyched for tonight's episode? It's promming! ;)**

**And as usual: I love hearing from you. Your reviews are like hot chocolate on a cold day in winter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! A chapter of nothing but Klaine conversation. Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything glee-related, unfortunately...**

Kurt's morning could have been better. He didn't hear his alarm clock and woke up 15 minutes later than usual which forced him to rush his morning routine. He almost fell down the stairs due to said rushed morning routine and he couldn't find his math homework.

Basically, he fully expected the day to turn out really badly.

As if he needed any more surprises he saw an unfamiliar SUV parked in front of his house. He grabbed his breakfast and rushed outside only to find Blaine in the omnious black vehicle.

"Of course you would drive a black SUV," Kurt greeted him.

"Why, good morning to you too! Now get in the car." Kurt frowned at his tone.

"What is going on?"

"We need to talk. You're skipping first period today."

"I am what?"

"Kurt! Focus! This is more important than a French test! Now get your pretty butt in the car!" Kurt pretended his heart didn't just skip a beat. Instead he went to get - as Blaine had put it - his pretty butt in the car. Nope, no skipping heartbeats at all. He closed the door and buckled up.

"For your information, my first period class is Precalc and I suck at it! I can't miss it." He looked up to meet Blaine's stare.

"If we don't talk now, you might be missing much more than a class."

They stared at each other with determination, neither one wanting to give in. Kurt sighed eventually and looked away. Blaine's voice sounded rather serious and he was a little worried that something bad was actually going on.

"Fine," he said in the most annoyed voice he could manage to produce.

"You say that an awful lot," Blaine answered in a matching tone.

"Yeah, well, you make me say it!" Blaine sighed.

"I really didn't expect us to fight this morning." Kurt snorted.

"This is not a fight. You ain't seen nothing yet."

They drove in silence to the Lima Bean and Kurt wondered how Blaine knew the little shop.

"Coffee? Really? That's what I'm missing math for?" Kurt said and turned to Blaine with a raised eyebrow. But Blaine didn't look at him.

"I owe you one, might as well get it over with."

They found a parking spot and Blaine killed the engine. They just sat there for a minute, Kurt all the while still staring at Blaine who seemed to find the steering wheel particularly interesting. Suddenly he looked up and smiled at Kurt.

"Let's go."

They walked in, Blaine got Kurt his coffee and they found a table. Kurt took a sip and felt infinitely better in a second.

"So?" Kurt said then.

"We have a problem."

"You don't say. I thought all was chipper and that's why you picked me up this morning and made me skip school."

"Kurt," he looked at him seriously, "I mean it. You will have to learn how to travel much sooner than I expected." Kurt gave him a blank look.

"Travel? What do you mean, travel?"

"Time travel."

'Wow, cutting right to the chase, are we?' Kurt thought and decided that it was definitely time to walk away from this once again.

"Oh no! No, no, no. That is definitely not going to happen! Ever!" He took his bag and was about to leave when Blaine took his hand and he felt that tingle in his stomach again. It was the first time Blaine had touched him since he had had that dream.

"There is a woman in your school who is after you." Kurt eyes lingered on their entwined hands.

"What do you mean?" he said absentmindedly.

"That cheerleading coach? She's got contacts to the underworld. She's got an army of Fallen ones. She promised them all kinds of things - a new world order, power over the angels in heaven, power over the humans."

Kurt blinked. Once. Twice. And then he started laughing. He just couldn't help himself. It was the funniest thing he had heard in a long time. Blaine's confused look only made it all the more funny - as if he actually believed what he was saying!

"Coach Silvester is the villain?" He was still shaking with laughter.

"More like our enemy." Kurt was laughing even harder at that.

It took Kurt ten minutes to calm down.

"Are you done already?" Blaine asked, slightly annoyed, when Kurt had finally stopped.

"Sorry, do continue. I'm dying to know how my old cheerleading coach will destroy the world."

"It's rather simple. She just has to mess up something in the timeline and voilà, she could end up having everything. Wait, you were a cheerleader?"

"Does it matter what she would mess up?" Kurt asked ignoring his question. Blaine hesitated.

"There are some specific turning points that if changed could end up being very dangerous."

"Like what?"

"Kurt, it's not important what she would change right now, at least not to you. She cannot get that necklace under any circumstances, do you understand?" His insistent tone was hot, Kurt decided.

"Yeah, well, I'm not particularly good at protecting it, if you recall that little scene in my bedroom!" He realized something, "Wait! Those two creatures... were they-?"

"Sue send them. They work for her." It sounded completely out of place when he used Coach Silvester's first name. He suddenly grasped that Blaine really wasn't a teenager.

"But you knew them." Kurt said remembering how he'd talked to them. Blaine flinched. He let go of Kurt's hand and stood up.

"Yes."

"But how?"

"They are-" he paused, "They were friends of mine once." He sounded incredibly regretful.

"When they were still angels?" Blaine looked away.

"No," was all he said. He still didn't look at Kurt. Something didn't make sense here.

"I don't understand," Kurt said after a while. Blaine ran a hand through his hair.

"I met them on earth," yet another pause, then he turned to Kurt, "after I _fell_." There was definitely fear in his eyes. Kurt didn't know why. He barely knew what it meant that Blaine _fell_.

"What does that mean?"

A sharp intake of breath. "I _am_ a Fallen one, Kurt."

"But... but they're the bad guys!" Kurt didn't know how else to describe them. Blaine laughed a little and then nodded.

"Yes, they are."

"But that makes you-"

"I don't work with them anymore. I work for the angels," Blaine cut in before Kurt could finish his sentence.

"But why are you still a Fallen one then? What does that even mean - You fell?" His voice was getting a little hysterical. This conversation was just as ridiculous as all of their previous talks.

"I lost my wings, Kurt," he said softly, "And so did they." Kurt must have looked at him like a child, his eyes big.

"Why?"

"Because," he stopped and let his hand run through his hair again, "I broke a rule."

It sounded as if there was much more to that story.

"What rule?"

"Just a rule, okay? It doesn't matter! I'm here now!" Blaine said way to loudly for a coffee shop.

"I'm sorry. It's just- It's not important, okay?"

"I think it is! What kind of rules does heaven have? Maybe you lost your wings because you killed someone! I want to know that! I'm supposed to trust you!" Kurt was getting more and more suspicious about Blaine's cryptic answers.

"I didn't kill anyone. I didn't hurt anyone, okay?"

"Did you steal anything?"

"Are you trying to figure out whether I broke one of the 10 commandments?" Blaine said and seemed amused.

"Maybe you stole someone's wife..." he trailed off.

"I'm what your kind would call gay, Kurt." That was enough to make Kurt shut up.

"But you're an angel." A gay angel. Take that, catholicism.

"Was." Oh, right. Damn.

"Is that why you fell?" Blaine's eyes narrowed just a tiny bit before he answered.

"No. Not exactly." And what was that supposed to mean?

"Can you answer a question without being so damn cryptic?"

"I didn't lose my wings because I am attracted to males, Kurt. Homosexuality - contrary to popular belief - is not sin." Something about that seemed like a déjà-vu.

_ ''We're not a sin!''_

Those words rang through Kurt's head all of a sudden.

"Then why did you fall?" Kurt asked.

"It's a long story."

"I got time. I'll have you know I'm skipping my first period class today." Blaine smiled at that.

"Such a terrible role model you are." Kurt smiled back. And then Blaine's smile faded.

"I think that's a story for another time though." he insisted.

"I don't think it is." Kurt was sick of his non-answers.

"Kurt, just let it go, will you?" Blaine's voice was a mixture of anger and begging, "Please let it go." He took Kurt's hand once again.

"Fine! I won't ask again. But I don't know if I can trust you if you won't tell me." It was the truth. Who knew what Blaine had done? It wasn't like they had known each other forever and Kurt knew what kind of a person Blaine was.

Blaine sighed in defeat.

"I fell in love." he said finally. Against his better judgement Kurt felt a pang of jealousy. He waited for Blaine to continue but he didn't.

"That's it?"

"With a human. I fell in love with a human." Oh. What was so bad about that?

"And you got kicked out of heaven for that?" Kurt frowned. Blaine laughed almost quietly.

"You could phrase it like that, I guess."

"That's a terrible rule." The curly-haired boy nodded. Suddenly Kurt felt guilty. This was probably a painful memory for Blaine to revisit. "I'm sorry I made you tell me."

"It's okay. You-," he took a breath, "you don't really know me yet, do you?" He looked so sad all of a sudden and his gaze fell.

Kurt couldn't help but ask.

* * *

><p>"What was he like?" Blaine looked up again. Of course, Kurt would ask that question.<p>

"He-" He didn't know where to start.

'He was everything,' he wanted to say but the words never left his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was rude," Kurt backpedalled.

"It's fine. He-" he thought about what to say next, "He was very strong, headstrong too. He had the most beautiful eyes." Blaine didn't even notice the small smile that had settled on his own face, "He was so graceful and when he smiled," he looked directly into Kurt's eyes, "when he smiles the world lights up." Neither one of the boys noticed the present tense.

There was a moment though - he couldn't really put his finger on it - where he thought Kurt had understood him. A connection. A tenth of a second maybe. And then the world came rushing back to them. Damnit, he couldn't possibly do this again.

"Yeah, that's what he was like." He put an emphasis on 'was', so that Kurt wouldn't guess the truth. How could he possibly guess the truth? The truth was so messed up that even Blaine had a hard time believing it.

"You must have really loved him," Kurt said eventually.

'I do.'

"I did."

Kurt looked sad. So sad that it broke Blaine's heart. He hadn't thought about what Rachel and Mercedes had said, but now it was coming back to him. Was Kurt interested in him? No, that couldn't be. As Kurt had pointed out, they had only met a few days ago. He wondered if there was some part of his soul that remembered him, them, their time together. But whenever he hoped to remind him, a blank look was all he could find in Kurt's eyes. Just like a few minutes ago.

"We just never have enough time," Blaine said but didn't even know why.

And suddenly Kurt's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>"We just never have enough time," Kurt heard Blaine say and it seemed like something inside of his head clicked.<p>

_ "Why do we never have enough time, Victor?''_

_ "Viktorius, Blaine! I told you not to call me Victor in public."_

He heard the words so clearly in his head and yet didn't know what to make of it.

"Viktorius," he whispered.

Blaine suddenly jerked his hand away from Kurt's as if he had been burnt. He stared at Kurt with the oddest expression. Then he got up quickly and looked away.

"We should go. I don't want you to miss any more school. Your training starts tomorrow." He didn't look at Kurt.

As a matter of fact, after that he didn't look at Kurt once during that day.

**A/N: To clear this up - Viktorius was Kurt's name in his past life, but more of that in later chapters. ;)**

**As usual: Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are awesome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! New chapter! I am playing a around with season 2 episode 2 just a little bit. Most of it is supernatural though. Enjoy!**

**Ooh, quick shout-out - K4LeAvIeNrE's story "****Cynical Past, Lost Loves, & Forgotten Prophecies****" is totally awesome and about fallen angels *methinks* as well! ;) *very subtle ficrec* **

**Also, I switched the rating for this story, because I'm paranoid...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything glee-related, sad but true.**

He had heard him correctly, Blaine was sure of it. He was currently in the men's bathroom at McKinley while he was supposed to sit in his Chemistry class. But seeing as he had already skipped first period and wasn't really in need of school anyway he had decided to take some time to calm down.

'You're losing it, Blaine,' he thought, 'Yesterday you climbed into his bedroom window in the middle of the night and today you remind him of his past life. What is wrong with you?'

In hindsight it might have been a little stupid to run out like that. But he had panicked. Kurt had definitely remembered something. _Viktorius. _He could barely think the name of his lover without feeling his chest tighten. _Victor. _He used to enjoy saying the word so much. Just letting it fall from his lips and watching him smile in response or tell him to call him by his proper name when they were out somewhere. He had mentally revisited those moments countless times.

How much did Kurt remember?

'Maybe all of it,' Blaine thought and felt almost hopeful.

This was getting ridiculous. He needed to think of something else. He needed to train Kurt. It was more important than his... his feelings.

Blaine leaned against a wall and let his head fall backwards. A sigh escaped his lips.

Who was he kidding really? How long could he play this charade? Pretend that he was over his one and only lover. Make up excuses for his staring at Kurt. All the while knowing fully well that he couldn't run away from him. Kurt was the keeper and he was his guard. Yet any attempt to remain distant would only blow up in Blaine's face and he knew it. He cared too much whether he wanted to or not. Decades, centuries of not caring whether his keepers lived or died ended right here with Kurt. Because it did matter whether Kurt lived or died and whether he wanted to or not, he was already in to deep. As soon as he had seen Kurt's face he had been done for.

"Ugh!" he grunted into the empty room.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was messed up. He had let his hand roam through it too many times while talking to Kurt.

A sudden realization hit him like a freight train.

'I won't be getting my wings back.'

He knew it then. There was simply no way he would let Kurt die. Not without a fight. And that meant that eventually he would go against his actual task.

He couldn't believe he was about to choose Kurt over his wings a second time.

He shook his head, hoping the ghosts of his past would disappear and he would be back to being utterly miserable. At least he had been numb those past centuries. Now he was feeling so many things at once that it made him dizzy.

He let water run over his wrists having always liked the feeling for some reason. Ever since he had come down to earth, he found that running water around his wrists calmed him down.

After a minute or two he decided that he needed distance. This school was making him mad obviously. He would see Kurt tomorrow for his training. Hopefully until then he had talked himself back into his mission.

* * *

><p>Viktorius. Kurt coudn't get his mind off of the word. It sounded both awfully familiar and terrifyingly strange. It was the oddest feeling really. He was sure he was supposed to have something linked to the word, almost like it was some kind of reference and he had forgotten its meaning.<p>

_"Why do we never have enough time, Victor?''_

He felt all tingly inside whenever 'Victor' was ringing in his ears, a warm and fuzzy feeling. He knew what it was. He just didn't know how to explain it to himself. Neither 'Victor' nor 'Viktorius' rang any bells.

It wasn't as if he hadn't planned on asking Blaine what was going on. He had a growing suspicion that the voices he heard and Blaine's strange behaviour were somehow connected. But Blaine had made himself scarce. He was literally nowhere to be found. When he had asked Brett whether he had been in chemistry the boy had simply given him a blank look which Kurt interpreted as 'no'.

So what if he wasn't going to see Blaine for the rest of the day? It didn't matter. He had a life without Blaine. A very functional one at that. Probably even more functional without than with him.

As he was completely in thought he didn't realize where he was headed until he bumbed straight into one Sue Sylvester.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Coach Sylvester," he said, startled and apologetic.

"Ah, porcelain, don't you worry. Wait, where's Tri-brow?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You know... that new kid that doesn't seem to make any friends but you." Her tone sounded almost menacing. Kurt chuckled slightly as he remembered the conversation he had had with Blaine about Sue Sylvester being the villain and then realized that if true it was not as funny as it sounded.

"I think he felt sick actually."

'Why did I just lie to her?' He had no idea why.

She kept staring at him for a full minute, then passed him in the hallway and walked away, never taking her eyes off him.

Creepy.

Definitely creepy.

* * *

><p>When Blaine wasn't in school the day after either, Kurt was starting to worry - against his better judgement, one should say. The problem was that he couldn't go and visit Blaine or text him or anything. He had no idea where he lived and they hadn't switched numbers. Blaine just had that habit of appearing out of nowhere and doing well, whatever he was doing whether it was saving him from fallen angels or picking him up for coffee.<p>

This, Kurt felt, was beyond annoying, since it made him feel less in control.

He was pondering his options while sitting in glee club. The rest of the group was discussing whether or not to do a Britney Spears number. Kurt mentally slapped himself for not paying more attention. After all he had been the one sparking the debate by informing Mr. Shue of the facebook petition. But as soon as he had said no, Kurt had seen another Journey medley coming his way or even worse - this Christopher Cross guy. Tina and Rachel still seemed invested enough in the discussion.

'How the hell can you think about Blaine right now? This is an important glee club decision!'

Which was the exact moment that a rather disheveled looking Blaine walked in the room, all heads turning to him.

"Blaine, you do think we should do Britney Spears, don't you?" Rachel immediately tried to get his vote. He looked up at her as if she had just escaped the hospital for the mentally unstable.

"I'd like to sing something," he said very quietly to Mr. Shue who in turn looked a little startled but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure, is everything alright, Blaine?" The dark-haired boy nodded slowly. He took a guitar and a stool and just sat there for a minute. No one said anything. Then he looked directly at Kurt.

"It's called 'It's over now'." How incredibly uplifting.

Completely unknown chords rang through the choir room and Blaine's distinct voice followed. It was very quiet though, barely audible over the sound of his guitar.

**There it goes, another one is gone**

**Another try, another one is wrong**

**Where to go?**

**What is there to say here?**

**No one knows,**

**I've never really felt**

**Good about the hand that I've been dealt**

**What kind of game is this anyway here?**

**I want to make a statement**

**About the pictures and their awful placement**

**I want everyone to see it too**

He seemed angry somehow and tired. Kurt could see the little crease on Blaine's forehead and his worries came back with full force.

**I try to be someone but I don't know how**

**I don't know how**

**I try to be the one but it's over now**

**It's over now**

Blaine's eyes were pleading and never leaving Kurt's. There was so much sadness in them that Kurt had a sudden urge to just look away but he felt himself unable to as if he had some unreasonable need to not abandon Blaine.

**I can see the loneliness in you**

**I know it well and**

**Everybody's got it too**

**It's funny how I know I'm not alone here**

**That's how it seems**

**But when I'm walking through the halls**

**Everyone has reinforced their walls**

**It's no one's fault that the vision ain't at all clear**

**I don't know what is worse than**

**Feeling like you're not a person**

**I want everyone to sing along**

**I try to be someone but I don't know how**

**I don't know how**

**I try to be the one but it's over now**

**It's over**

**All I ever wanted was to reach out**

**And have somebody take my hand**

**And all I've ever gotten was locked out**

**Nobody would ever understand**

_'Victor.' _Blaine's hazel eyes flashed in front of his vision as he blinked, not from reality, from memory. A scene that he couldn't remember. Not really anyway. A hand on Blaine's cheek. Scratch that, _his_ hand on Blaine's cheek. Blaine was crying. Not in reality, in his memory. When he opened his eyes, once again the scene was gone. Kurt gasped. Seeing Blaine in reality singing a song he seemed somehow more familiar than just a second ago. Which didn't make sense. At all.

**I try to be someone but I don't know how**

**I don't know how**

**I try to be someone but it's over now**

**It's over**

**I try to be someone but I don't know how**

**I don't know how**

**I try to be the one but it's over now**

**It's over**

**It's over now**

**It's over**

**Now**

* * *

><p>Blaine finished the song and saw everyone's concerned looks on him. Kurt's expression though was shocked. He couldn't look at those eyes. He couldn't not look at those eyes.<p>

"Well, that was very nice, Blaine, thank you." Will Shuester's voice sounded through the choir room.

"Excuse me," Blaine said, put the guitar down and fled the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out the door. Kurt was out of his seat a mere second later.<p>

"Is he okay?" Mr Shue asked but Kurt didn't answer. He followed Blaine without another word to the group.

He found Blaine as he was leaning his forehead against the wall of lockers breathing heavily.

"Blaine?" He turned his face, startled but still leaning. There was no sound but his breathing. And then Kurt's footsteps as he slowly walked closer.

"You should go back inside," he replied.

"Who is Victor?" He could see Blaine tense. He closed his eyes and suddenly a single tear made its way down his cheek, set free by his eyelids pressed together. He laughed quietly and it sounded almost relieved. But his laugh turned into sobs and Kurt's hand somehow ended up on Blaine's shoulder, having moved on its own accord.

"Blaine? I'm sorry but I need to know. This is freaking me out," he said as Blaine calmed down. The fallen angel shook his head and then looked up at Kurt with the oddest expression. Kurt had never seen anyone look at him like that. He couldn't quite place it.

"You," he whispered and smiled. His hand came up to caress Kurt's cheek and Blaine's entire body seemed to readjust to make his hand lean comfortably against Kurt's cheek.

"It's you, love." _Love. _It sounded so familiar. Why would he call him that? What did that even mean 'you'? Kurt's brain refused to function properly though because Blaine's hand on his face was doing things to him. Like his eyes wouldn't stop looking at Blaine's lips and his stomach wouldn't stop tingling and his skin wouldn't stop heating up. Blaine straightened up and brought their faces unbelievably close together. He could feel Blaine's breath on his skin and Kurt was sure he had never truly understood the need to kiss someone until this very moment. But Blaine didn't kiss him. They just stayed like this for a minute. And Kurt couldn't kiss him because he was somehow unable to move.

In that moment though Kurt realized that Blaine really had been in his room the other night. It had been too real.

"Why did you come to my house the other night?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't know," he said and it sounded utterly sincere.

Kurt could tell that Blaine was fighting with himself for some reason. Why he didn't know. But it was more than obvious. A few more tears escaped his eyes.

"I need to teach you," he said finally and it was then that Kurt felt as if he had somehow lost Blaine's inner battle - if that was possible, "I'm gonna pick you up after glee. I'll wait in the car."

"You're not going back in?"

"No."

Silence.

Then-

"Okay." Blaine let his hand fall to his side and leaned back against the lockers. Kurt nodded slowly and turned to leave as Blaine's hand grabed his to stop him. The same struggle met Kurt's gaze as he looked up to meet Blaine's once more. But Blaine simply squeezed his hand once and then let him go. Kurt hurried back into the choir room leaving Blaine in the hall way.

* * *

><p>The day before Blaine had been in his apartment wandering around aimlessly through his living room. After skipping school entirely he had decided that home was probably the best place to think. The more he thought about it though the more he talked himself into Kurt. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad. And the worst part was that he couldn't remember why it was bad.<p>

It was then, at the best and worst possible timing that someone knocked on his door.

"Go away, Wesley!" he shouted knowing fully well who would be visiting him during his time of struggle.

"Blaine, open the darn door or I'll kick it in." Wes' voice came muffled from the other side of the door.

"I think it's almost endearing that you still won't swear," Blaine said not bothering to let him in. The lock clicked once and the door flew open.

"Pretty illegal for an angel, Wes, I'm almost impressed," Blaine said, amused. Wes walked in and closed the door carefully.

"Yeah, well, as a fallen one you're game." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought we were friends."

"Yes, I am here as such."

"No, you are here to talk me back into my task." Wes shrugged.

"Same thing." Blaine stopped suddenly.

"Is it really?" and he could hear the helplessness in his own voice. He had no idea anymore. Wes was just watching him from the doorway.

"You know, I can't believe we are having this discussion _again_. I mean you were literally the emotionally deadest thing on this planet for at least 300 years after he died."

"I don't think deadest is a word, Wes."

"You were miserable."

"I missed him. He's back now."

"He'll die again," Blaine flinched but Wes didn't care, "You'll be miserable again."

Silence.

"Damnit," Blaine threw his arms up and straightened up. He just didn't know what to do.

"Watch that language."

"Gee, Wes, we're not in heaven, I can say whatever the fuck I wanna say!" Wes' eyes never left him and he looked concerned.

"I won't let you do this again," Blaine's gaze met Wes', "I refuse to let you be stupid again. He's just a boy. This time he won't come back and you'll be stuck in this awful place forever. No way! I want my best friend back. You will not throw this chance away. You are the only fallen one who has ever been granted a second chance at heaven. I will not just stand by and let you ruin this for just about twenty years to spend with a human."

"Oh really?" Wes nodded, "And what exactly are you gonna do?"

"I will show you what you need to see." Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"You're sharing your memories? Does that work between an angel and a fallen one?" Wes grinned.

"I'm gonna give you your resolve back."

'Do I want it back?' he thought. But the question alone made it abundantly clear that he needed this. So he nodded and Wes walked closer and took his shirt off in the process. Blaine wasn't surprised as he saw Wes' skin moving, then his skin seemingly crumpling. He wasn't surprised as structures became more clear on Wes' skin and he was even less surprised when his wings that were wrapped around Wes' body became visible and he straightened them out. Huge white wings.

'Oh, the jealousy,' that's what Blaine thought as Wes took his hands and let his wings wrap around both of them. He closed his eyes and heard nothing but Wes' low voice mumbling something.

"Do you remember this for example?"

* * *

><p>Blaine saw himself and Wes in heaven. He watched his younger still-angel self tense and an alarming look cross his face. Gosh, this moment had been so terrifying.<p>

"I need to get down there," he heard himself say.

"Are you crazy? He's gonna punish you!"

"Something's wrong with Victor. I have to go _now_!" Wes held him back loosely.

"Blaine, he said, he's gonna _take your wings_! Do you even know what that means?" No. He'd had no idea at the time.

"This is about Victor, Wes, get your hands off me or you'll regret it!" Wes let go and Blaine spread his wings and let himself float in the sky, "He needs me!" he added apologetically and then he just let himself fall down.

The scene was enough to trigger Blaine's own memory. This time he wasn't an observer, he was back in his body. Or so it felt.

Only moments later he felt the most excruciating pain anyone could ever feel. He was being pulled back by the wings only not pulled back but torn apart. They were ripped out of his body, off his shoulder blades and he felt as if his entire back was burning and his lungs and heart melted in his chest. The next thing he knew he was on the ground next to a bleading Victor. A dying Victor. It had taken Blaine only a moment to realize that. He felt like dying himself. Both physically and emotionally.

"What happened to you?" Victor said in Latin. Never would he stop using the upper class official language of the Romans. He was too proud, too strong.

"What happened to _you_?" Blaine asked in turn. The dying boy smiled weakly.

"Lost a fight." Blaine felt the tears rushing down his face and Victor moved his hand slowly up to caress his cheek.

"Nunc scio quid sit amor," Victor whispered. Blaine let his own hand rest on top of Victor's. **(A/N: means "Now I know what love is")**

"Te amo," Blaine cried openly now. He felt all life leave Victor's hand until only his own hand kept it from falling from his face. **(A/N: means "I love you")**

It was over too soon. This was too rushed. How could a person die so quickly? It wasn't fair!

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. That didn't happen last time, he thought, so he knew it was Wes' hand.

"Time to move on, Blaine. This is not what I wanted to show you."

"We can't leave yet." He was still holding on to his lover's lifeless hand.

"We must." The scene disappeared and Blaine found himself in the shadows of some castle. Middle ages in Europe. He knew this. He saw himself, or rather some really terrible version of himself. He was crawled together in the dirt. What kind of dirt, Blaine didn't want to remember. Bad times. It had been a few hundred years since Victor's death and he hadn't spoken a word to anyone since. This was the time when he thought he had lost his voice for lack of use. Wes was standing next to him and both of them looked at the pathetic bastard that used to be Blaine.

"This is what you want? Again?" Wes asked. Present-tense Blaine remained as silent as Past-tense Blaine. Something flew down from the sky. Moments later Evander landed gracefully in between them and the crumpled Blaine. They watched Evan walk closer into the shadows, closer to Blaine who didn't acknowledge his existence.

"You are a pathetic excuse of an angel, even for a fallen one," Evander said. He didn't receive an answer. Blaine of the past didn't even bother to look up. Blaine of the present remembered the feeling of numbness so clearly that it took his breath away for a moment.

"How long have you been lying around? A few hundred years now?" Evander didn't seem to expect an answer, "Was it worth it then, Blaine? To go against my orders? For a worthless human?" A grunt from the shadowy corner in which Blaine was lying proved that his voice was still intact, "I forgot. You were in love." The way he said 'in love' made Present-tense Blaine want to heave, "For all but a year and then it was over. And since then you have been useless. Congratulations, Blaine, seems like you've made an excellent decision!" Evander wandered around a little, "I'm gonna be really gracious right now, Blaine, so you better open your filthy ears up and listen carefully. You remember the myths about a key to time and space, don't you?" He paused, "When Zip fell, he said he would find it and conquer heaven and send us all to hell. Remember how we laughed?" He still didn't seem to expect an answer, "Zip was right, Blaine. There is such a key and it is bound to a family." Still no reaction from the fallen one he was talking to. "I don't want them to be without protection. I need someone to make sure that the one bound to the key is able to protect it properly against Zip and anyone who could harm us." No interest at all. "And I would be grateful enough to give you your wings back if you were so kind and do that little job for me." The past's Blaine's head shot up and his eyes met Evan's. "Yes, you see I need someone there whom I can trust that he isn't too attached to humans. See, as humans are so easily manipulated I want to be sure that if the keeper, the one bound to the key, and us angels have a difference of opinion, we can easily get rid of said keeper. How fond are you of humans these days, Blaine?" Another grunt. "Thought so. They did kill- what was his name again?" No answer. But Evander waited this time.

"Victor." It was merely a breath. Evander started nodding.

"Victor, right. A Roman boy, wasn't it? Shame. Real shame. Anyway, I was thinking you would be perfect for the job. I would say 1000 years and I will grant you entrance to heaven. How does that sound?" He waited for dramatic purposes, "Or you could just stay here in the dirt and be even more miserable and useless than before. I hear the plague is headed your way, should be fun having sick and dying humans all around you." There was only a moment of hesitation. Blaine remembered it clearly and he saw it on his own past self. But then loudly and more clearly than in the hundreds of years before, Blaine spoke.

"I'm in."

The scene disolved and Wes and Blaine were standing in his living room again.

**A/N: So... that was a lot of back story... What do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Your reviews make my day more awesome! :)**

**By the way, the song is "It's Over Now" by *drumroll* Darren Criss! - Starkid here, what can I say? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Look at that! An update! Sorry, y'all! My dad married my evil step mom and I was kind of busy... acting supportive and all that rot... -.-"**

**BUT! Nevertheless here is the next chapter. It isn't quite that long, but I kinda like how it turned out. Enjoy. ;)**

Blaine was shaking. He remembered that day so vividly and everything that followed was suddenly in his head. What he had done. How long a thousand years could be. Too long. Wes' wings were brushing his shoulders as he backed up to give him some space.

"Are you okay?" Blaine didn't answer. He didn't know whether or not he was okay. He wanted to run to Kurt more than ever. He wanted to do what he had done the night before. Just stand in that room and hold him. But this time he wouldn't.

The worst part was that the memories hadn't made anything clearer. He felt more undecided by the minute. And his brain was obviously very skilled when it came to manipulating itself. And because he couldn't decide he had these spontaneous outbreaks of craziness that made him do incredibly irresponsible stuff - like climbing into a bedroom window in the middle of the night because his body longed for Kurt's to hold him. Not only was this unreasonable though, it was also dangerous and Blaine couldn't stop himself from doing it.

A few days ago he had thought this was merely a phenomenon of feeling nothing for over a thousand years but seeing his unreasonable past self rush down to a dying Victor in a heartbeat showed him that he had always been that way when it came to Kurt's soul.

'What makes you think you're stronger now?'

"Are you okay?" Wes asked again a little louder and a little more irritated. Blaine nodded this time.

"Yeah," he breathed but didn't actually look at Wes, "Fine."

"You know I didn't wanna do this but this boy has you wrapped around his finger." Blaine was still nodding slowly, "I just don't want to see you unhappy again."

He finally looked up.

"Wes, I'm fine. Thanks, I'll be sure to keep my professional distance." He was lying. He knew that Wes knew he was lying. And yet Wes turned to the door to leave. Before he stepped out of the appartment he looked over his shoulder though.

"Please, think about what you're doing, Blaine. Please. Just once in your life think before you let your heart rush you head first into the next catastrophe."

"I will, Wes, I will," he muttered but Wes was already gone.

* * *

><p>Back a day later one fallen angel was sitting in his black SUV waiting for a certain coutertenor. His situation hadn't changed for the better at all. As a matter of fact he felt more schizophrenic by the minute, torn between his need to be close to Kurt and his responsibility to be the keeper's guard. Oh, the good old days when he had just been made an angel! Nothing to bother him at all! And yet he couldn't bring himself to wish that Victor - or rather Kurt now - had never been born because as carefree as his life had been, it had also been empty. He let his head fall onto the steering wheel and jumped a little when the passenger door was suddenly opened.<p>

"So," Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he got in the car, "What exactly do you plan on teaching me again?"

Blaine looked up, startled, and smiled a little at Kurt's obvious "bitch please"-face.

"Time travel." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, right. I knew it was something completely preposterous." Blaine chuckled. Yeah, no way, he could keep his distance.

"Let's just find a place where you can't break too much." Blaine said and Kurt gasped in mock-surprise.

"Me? I'm sure my time travelling skills are pretty damn amazing."

"I'm sure they are." the fallen angel replied as he turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Just relax"<p>

They were in the park where no one could see them. Blaine was standing behind Kurt and he could feel Blaine's hands on his shoulders. Naturally, relaxing was not an option. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he could barely hear Blaine's whispering over the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. Blaine's hands left his shoulders, he held them only an inch above them. Kurt could still feel the ghost of his touch though.

"Can you feel how the world moves around you?"

'No,' Kurt thought, 'but I can feel your breath on my neck.' Nope, relaxing was definitely not happening.

"Time rushes around you like water, you know?" Blaine continued, "You can slow the stream of time down if you wish to. You can make it stop entirely with a simple thought. All you have to do is make the decision to do so."

Blaine was even closer behind him now. They weren't touching but Kurt felt as if they were. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Blaine," he said loudly, turned around and put some distance between them. Blaine looked at him, confused.

"What are we doing here, exactly?" Kurt chocked out trying desperately to keep calm. A little crease appeared on Blaine's forehead. More confusion, Kurt guessed.

"It's called training, Kurt."

"That's not what I meant," he paused, "Oh my god, I'm not imagining this, am I? I mean, you almost kissed me in that hallway and you climbed through my freaking window the other night and we-" he tried to find words for the moment they had shared, "-hugged," he finished lamely. When Blaine didn't answer Kurt's insecurities kicked back in and he felt utterly embarrassed all in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, I _am_ imagining it!" He bit his lips to keep the tears from coming out.

"No," Blaine said then, "No, of course you're not imagining it." He took a step forward and they were standing as close as before but face-to-face this time. Kurt felt the heat rush back into his cheeks.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice sounded odd, "How much do you remember?" Kurt had no idea what he was talking about.

"Of what?" Blaine's eyes dropped to Kurt's lips for a second, so quickly that Kurt could have easily missed it. But he didn't.

"Viktorius." Blaine breathed and it sounded like a caress.

"Nothing," Kurt said feeling out of breath for some reason, "What do you mean? Remember?" But the dark-haired boy didn't say anything in response. Instead he seemed to wait for something. A conversation they never seemed to have had rang through Kurt's head again.

"'Why do we never have enough time, Victor?'" Kurt said and had no idea why he did so. Blaine's eyes seemed to melt.

"'I told you not to call me that in public. It's Viktorius.'" Blaine answered softly, reciting the exact words of Kurt's vision. Blaine's hands came up to cup his face on both sides. He smiled and his entire face lit up. Kurt had never seen anything like it, how a person could look so overjoyed by simply smiling.

"Kurt," he whispered, "may I kiss you, please?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He had lost the ability to speak so he simply nodded instead. And then Blaine closed the distance of their lips slowly. Kurt wasn't able to explain the feeling when Blaine's lips finally brushed against his own. They were soft and Kurt had this odd feeling in his belly. It was nice. Exciting. Wonderful, was probably the right word.

* * *

><p>Blaine had tried to keep it a sweet kiss and they had managed to keep it that for about five seconds. He couldn't help it then. He let his tongue trace Kurt's bottom lip and with a silent gasp Kurt allowed him entrace. It got only more heated when their tongues swirled around each other.<p>

They broke apart reluctantly, both needing to breathe, their foreheads still touching and Blaine's hands still on both sides of Kurt's face.

"I missed this so much, you have no idea," Blaine said.

* * *

><p>Kurt's hands had found their way around Blaine's neck and it was him who brought their lips together once more. The second kiss was need. They were holding on to one another as if they were each other's life line.<p>

"Wait, wait," Kurt said as they seperated a second time, "You have to explain this to me, Blaine. Who is Victor?" Blaine just smiled.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" He looked at Kurt not really expecting an answer, "It's very rare. There are too many souls, so not everyone gets to have a second life. You, however-" he trailed off, looking at Kurt as if he was the most precious creature to ever have walked the earth, "Your soul has lived before."

"I am Victor?," Kurt realized trying out the words and recalling Blaine's words from their last conversation and the fallen one nodded.

"Yes, you are Viktorius and you-" he hesitated, "We were lovers. It was only me who used to call you Victor, no one else."

Kurt felt his insecurities come back.

"Are you sure it's me though? I mean, what if I'm not-?"

"But you are," Blaine interrupted him and let his thumbs caress Kurt's cheeks, "You are so much like him that it freaked me out the very first time I met you. You look like him, you talk like him. You are strong like him and proud. And you care so much. You are the same. I would recognize you everywhere. That day in the hallway. You took my breath away, Kurt."

"When did he- I mean, I-" Kurt stopped, "When did Victor live?"

Blaine's eyes never left his. His hands left Kurt's face and he let one of them slip into one of Kurt's. They sat down under a tree.

"You were a Roman fighter." Kurt had to laugh at that, because come on, him? a fighter?

"Like a soldier or something?"

"Yes, exactly like a soldier. You don't have to laugh," Blaine said good-naturedly and smiled, " You were very high ranked as a matter of fact." Kurt had a fit.

"I could never be a fighter! Just look at me!"

"Believe me, I'm always looking." Kurt blushed. "You were glorious, no, you _are_ glorious. You managed to scare more than a hundred grown men."

"Oh really? And how did I do that? Might come in handy with the bullies at McKinley." Blaine chuckled.

"You were fast and clever. You still fight the same way, you know? But verbally now, not physically. You never lost a fight." Blaine flinched suddenly and turned away slightly, "until you did," he continued quietly.

"You were there that day." Kurt was certain for some reason.

"I was too late," Blaine answered regretfully, "I will never forgive myself for that. And I will never forgive the humans."

"The ones who did it?" Kurt tried to clarify.

"No, humankind in general." Blaine sounded so cold that a shiver ran down Kurt's spine.

"You do realize I am human." Blaine chuckled again.

"No, I consider you one of a kind. You're your very own species." Kurt smiled coyly.

"Does my species have a name?"

"Does 'perfect being' work for you?"

"Hm, sounds about right." Blaine closed the distance once again and Kurt was sure he would never get used to the feeling of kissing and being kissed by Blaine.

Needless to say they didn't get any training done that afternoon. They sat in the grass, Blaine leaning against the tree and Kurt's head on his lap listening to the fallen one as he told him about the ancient Romans and what life had been like for them. Naturally they had been hiding their relationship back then.

"Can we go all public this time?" he asked carefully, looking at Kurt.

"Huh?"

"Can we- Will you let me kiss you in public this time around?"

"Well, that depends." Blaine frowned.

"On what exactly?"

"Whether you're gonna ask me to be your boyfriend or not," Kurt said trying to keep a straight face as he sat up.

"Well, why do _I_ have to ask. You could ask me as well." Blaine nudged his shoulder playfully.

"The way I see it you're the one who wants to kiss me in public."

Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt. The taller boy hummed into the kiss.

"You seem to enjoy this quite a bit yourself," Blaine teased, their lips only inches apart after they had seperated.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend, so I may kiss you in public?" Kurt's expression turned into a brilliant smile.

"Yes, please." and he brought their lips together once more.

**A/N: FLUFF! I know, I know... I can't keep them seperated for long... I'm terrible like that. I have to say, I'm kinda proud that I managed to keep them apart for six chapters (how pathetic is that?)... but of course, this doesn't make things easier for them exactly. It's not like everyone is happy for them and there are so many dangers out there (including one Sue Sylvester!)... Coming up: bullying, more fallen ones, history of the Hummel family and what kind of tasks Blaine's mission includes... **

**And... Glee finale tonight! Who else is excited? I still hope we get to see some Klaine... :DD  
><strong>

**Also: Review, pretty please with sugar on top? :) I love to hear from you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! So basically I am the suckiest author in history. I don't even know how long it's been since I last updated but something always came up and I didn't have time... Anyway. I'm back now!**

**Soo, just to clear something up:**

**redrosegal: People don't become angels when they die in this story. Their souls just float around. Yes, I know. Depressing much? xDD How humans become angels will be explained later in the story. **

**Oh, and it may get a bit angsty from here on. We'll see Blaine struggle (because I love seeing him struggle for some reason)... and Kurt's first time travel! ;)**

**And yay, I found a beta! A round of applause for richmonkeyriddikulus!**

**So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee but if I did Chord would be a regular in season 3 as well... (Even if it was only for Samcedes...)  
><strong>

Kurt Hummel was over the moon. He would be picked up any minute by Blaine, his boyfriend and they would get coffee and then drive to school together. It sounded way too sweet. The fact that his boyfriend was an angel who had fallen from heaven the very minute his past life had ended was simply making Kurt dizzy, so he chose to ignore it. Yep, no star-crossed lovers. They were simply two boys in High School who were together. Boyfriends. Sounds perfect. Sounds simple. Just the way Kurt needed things to be at this very moment.

So he followed his morning routine, excited to show the entire school how simple and perfect his life could be.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand." Blaine was getting ready for school. Usually he would dread everything about High School - a disguise he had been put through one too many times for his liking - but today was different. Today he wouldn't have to hold back when he saw Kurt. Today he could pull him close and kiss him. Today he could hold his hand if he wanted to. Today he could simply stare at him if he wanted to.<p>

"Oh, I understand!" Unfortunately for Blaine, Wes had decided to visit him once more and was now following him through his apartment while Blaine grabbed what he needed, "You gave in. Just like the last time! Man, what is it with you and that guy! It's like you're throwing away your brain every time you see him!"

Blaine turned around to face him.

"I love him," he said and when Wes didn't answer he just shrugged, "There's nothing I can do about that." And then he smiled, "And even if I could I wouldn't."

"Do you remember when we joked about those dumb people who did everything for love? The ones who threw their lives away? Well, guess what, Blaine, you are one of them now! Again! This is the only chance you're gonna get!"

"You know what they say, love is blind. I'm okay with that," Blaine answered, looking for his car keys.

"Love isn't blind, Blaine! Love is insane!"

"Wes, now is not the time to quote Broadway on me. Have you seen my car keys?" He didn't even bother looking up.

"Blaine," his tone was serious and so Blaine humored him and turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Blaine almost felt sorry for Wes. He knew that his old friend was only trying to help him and the pleading expression on Wes' face was almost heart-breaking. Almost.

"Wes, I know that this will blow up in my face. I know that this will end badly. It has to. The thing is though, I will lose him one day no matter what and when that day comes I don't want to count the times I could have kissed him and didn't, I don't wanna think about how much I loved him and how I never told him. So I am gonna ignore the fact that I will lose him eventually and that there are hundreds of angels and fallen ones out there to get him - to get us - and I will simply be with him."

"And what if he finds out." Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Finds out what?" Blaine's tone was sharp.

"Oh, don't be that way. Your task included getting rid of keepers who didn't do their jobs properly and those keepers were all his family whether he knew them or not."

"I didn't kill any of them."

"Not with your hands, you didn't. But you sure are responsible for most of their unfortunate 'accidents'." Wes made quotation marks with his fingers and Blaine was even more annoyed.

"He won't find out," he said simply.

"And if he does? I'm sure if he does find out and he's still as stubborn as he was a thousand years ago, he will refuse to work with you and you know what Evan is gonna expect you to do then."

"That will never happen."

"Don't be silly, Blaine. This is bound to turn ugly."

"NO!" he said loudly, agitated. "No." His gaze met Wes' in a cold stare, "I won't let that happen." Wes stepped closer.

"He's a time traveler, Blaine. He will end up in the past somewhere! What if he decides to find out what exactly your life has been like, what you have done to keep yourself busy? And how you happened to be close whenever one of his time travelling ancestors died. He will find out on his own if he has even the slightest suspicions. He could even end up during any of those," he paused, "_incidents..._ simply by accident. And there is nothing you can do about that." Blaine didn't answer. "Your car keys are on your kitchen counter." A moment later Wes was gone and Blaine was alone in his apartment.

* * *

><p>Blaine picked Kurt up. He pecked him on the lips because he couldn't help it. He just couldn't stay away. And there was a new urgency within him since Wes had left that left him a bit frightened. Kurt didn't seem to mind the good-morning kiss though. They went to get his coffee and when they got to school, Blaine walked Kurt to his class. They weren't overly affectionate in school. They were in a high school in Ohio after all. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Whereever they were there were always people around who disapproved of their love as if it was any of their business. Blaine had always wondered how people could feel so self-righteous that they believed their opinion mattered enough to change another person's love life. How ridiculous. Who were these people to expect their standards to be the only relevant ones? Blaine shook his head to chase the thoughts away while he walked to his first class.<p>

Suddenly though he found himself pushed into a locker, shoulder first. He had barely realized what had happened but as he looked around he saw one of the football players walking away looking at him with a eyes that reminded Blaine of the expression 'If looks could kill...'

"Looks like I made friends already," Blaine muttered to himself. He rubbed his shoulder to ease the pain a little.

'Note to self - shoulders and lockers should not collide.'

"Well, well, look who's back." Blaine would have recognized the voice anywhere. Their last conversation had been such a shock that he was unable to forget it. One Sue Sylvester.

"I gotta go to class, _Coach_." His voice had an icy touch.

"Right. I just wanted to let you know that I'll give you and procelain about two weeks. You can talk about old times and be all lovey-dovey, but then I'll have to take the keeper out of the game and claim the necklace. Sorry."

"You wish."

She smiled at him dangerously.

"You know I always wondered how a fallen one could get the idea to use this much hair gel. If you're trying to blend in, I'll tell you right now, it's not working." And with that she walked passed him.

'Two weeks,' Blaine thought. 'Well, bring it! We'll be ready.' Or so he hoped. Then he remembered how far they had gotten with the training and sighed heavily. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>During lunch Mercedes was the first to guess that they were boyfriends now. 'Boyfriend' still sounded odd to Blaine. It sounded fleeting somehow, not enough. He had always thought of them as star-crossed lovers. Maybe soulmates. Probably soulmates. He looked at Kurt who sat next to him holding his hand under the table. Yes, definitely soulmates.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes were talking about something. Blaine couldn't concentrate on what it was. His eyes were fixed on Sue who was standing near the doors and watching them with a smirking expression. It made him uneasy. More so than he wanted to admit to himself. He tried his best to hide his nervousness but when it was time for glee club Kurt had apparently had enough.

"Blaine, what is it?" he asked, a little irritated and stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Blaine blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been quiet all day. You didn't say anything, you were fidgeting in your seat whenever I saw you! What's going on?" he paused and looked at him strangely, "You don't regret kissing me, do you?"

"What? No! No, no, no, not at all!" He pulled him close and let his hands slide around Kurt's waist. The hallway was empty so he was free to press their lips together. It wasn't a hot and heavy kind of kiss but not a chaste one either. Kurt hummed happily. "I could never regret kissing you."

"What is it then, Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Something's up."

"We just need to get you traveling soon. You're very vulnerable right now. At the same time I don't want you traveling because there will be times when I can't follow you, when I can't protect you, when you'll be on your own." That was only half the truth though. Ever since Wes had talked to him that morning another thought had been nagging at him. One that he didn't want to acknowledge at all because it was so utterly selfish that it took Blaine's breath away. What if Kurt did indeed find out what he had been doing all those years. What if Kurt started to hate him for it? Of course he would hate him. Especially if he ever found out how his mother died. Blaine shuddered.

"We can go to the park after school and try some more? Would that make you feel better?" Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded, "That's all it is though, right?" Blaine looked him straight in the eyes and did something he regretted instantly. He lied.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you need to relax." Blaine sighed. They were back in the park trying to get Kurt to travel. Blaine's hands were resting on his boyfriend's shoulders.<p>

"I am trying, Blaine." Kurt said, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Well, it's not working."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, Sherlock Holmes." Blaine chuckled.

"If you don't let go, you'll never be able to travel."

"I still don't get _why _I have to travel in the first place."

"You know, in order to protect the key you sometimes have to go someplace where it's save to wait out the attack, where no one can follow." There was a part of Blaine that was too satisfied with the fact that Kurt was completely dependant on him at this point. He tried to chase those thoughts away but they kept creeping back into his brain.

"So I'm running away." Definitely not an idea Kurt liked, Blaine thought, almost proud. Almost. If it hadn't been that seemingly suicidal tendency that had killed him the first time around.

"You're saving yourself and the key. There's more at stake here than your pride," Blaine said bitterly.

"Well, where will I end up anyway, oh wise one?"

"You will eventually be able to control that."

"Eventually?" Kurt asked, raising and eyebrow. "I could just travel into the future then, right? Like just skip an hour or something?"

"NEVER DO THAT!" Blaine yelled suddenly. Kurt stared at him, shocked at the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, Kurt, travelling into the future is incredibly dangerous. It takes a toll on your body. Much more so than when you travel backwards. I don't even know what it would do to your body but from what I've seen, keepers don't usually survive their travels into the future."

"And what does that tell us about the future, huh?" Kurt teased.

Blaine gave him a look.

"Fine. No future then." Kurt paused. "Wait, so if I'm all alone wherever I go... What if I get stuck or lost in the past?"

Blaine said nothing.

"Oh, quite on my own then, am I?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I would go with you, but if we get seperated during the travel, one of us would be stuck forever for sure." Kurt just nodded. Blaine smiled encouragingly, "If it makes you feel any better, keepers are usually pretty good at finding their way around time. Must be your genes." He laughed softly. Kurt's eyes lit up suddenly.

"I could go see my mom, couldn't I?" Blaine sincerely hoped that the look of terror on his own face was just fleeting enough for Kurt not to notice.

"No!" he said a bit too loudly, "I mean, that might not be such a good idea, Kurt." Kurt frowned.

"Why?"

"You probably shouldn't mess up too much in the timeline by showing yourself to people. Just try to keep a low profile?" Kurt looked at him suspiciously, "Which brings us back to your training," Blaine continued and tried to smile at him.

'I'm sorry, Kurt, I don't actually want to lie to you. I just don't know what to do,' Blaine thought.

"Yeah, let's get back to my training." Kurt said slowly, not taking his eye off Blaine.

* * *

><p>About an hour later they hadn't gotten any further. Kurt had decided to take a break and he turned around to look at Blaine once again.<p>

"Couldn't I just go _look_ at my mom? I have almost forgotten what she looked like." Kurt didn't really understand Blaine's problem. He would be really careful, of course. He wouldn't ring his own doorbell. He just wanted to see her again.

"I really don't think you should."

At this point Kurt was getting frustrated with everything. He still couldn't travel, Blaine was getting irritated and he didn't even feel particularly motivated to go to the past because supposedly the place he wanted to go was off limits.

"I can be really careful!"

"There's still a chance she might see you."

Kurt sighed.

"But she wouldn't-"

Suddenly Blaine was knocked to the ground by something that fell straight from the sky. No, scratch that, someone.

"Haha, who's the dumb one now, Blaine?" Vincent, the giant fallen, one stepped off him. Blaine didn't move or make a sound. If Kurt had to guess what the feeling in his stomach was he would put all his money on fear. Utter fear. Vincent turned around to look at Kurt.

"Ah, Blaine's little friend/boyfriend! Be a good boy now and gimme the necklace, aye?" And then Vincent was yanked backwards.

"She lied," Kurt heard Blaine say quietly and through gritted teeth, "Two weeks my ass." Then Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt and how he was frozen to his spot, "Kurt, RUN!" Kurt didn't need to be told twice. He spun around and started running away from them through the park.

"Now now, keeper, not so fast."

Kurt recognized the voice of the other fallen one from his room, Miles. He looked back over his shoulder and saw him catching up quickly.

And then - just like that - Kurt let go of this time. Suddenly everything was shifting. It wasn't as scary as the first time though, Kurt decided. He was moving on his own. It made him feel in control somehow.

The world around him broked into pieces. Several beautiful pieces of park-green. They fell away to make way for blackness. Somewhere far away he heard Miles scream "No!" but he kept running although the ground beneath his feet was long gone. And then he was falling into blackness.

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled forward, suddenly feeling something under his feet to walk on. He was completely disoriented and confused. Head spinning, he whirled around trying not to fall down. He felt a bit sick, slightly nauseous.<p>

Eventually his eyes located a wall right next to him and he leaned against it. As the room stopped spinning he realized he was in a hallway. Opposite the wall were a couple of big windows. It was raining outside and it didn't look much different than Ohio.

Standing there he suddenly heard music. Following the sound he walked down the hallway towards two big doors. It all felt like a dream. He opened them and sneeked inside, Blaine's words of keeping a low profile all but forgotten. He found himself in an auditorium and something was going on on stage. A girl was tap dancing and the audience was watching her carefully. Mostly older people. Parents, Kurt guessed, the girl was maybe 7, maybe 8. He looked at her. She was good. She looked familiar somehow, the black hair and that huge showface-smile. Kurt simply couldn't place her. And then she was done and a presenter came on stage.

"Thank you, Rachel!" And suddenly it all made sense. Kurt scanned the audience to find two men who looked particularly enthusiastic and really, in the front row he located Rachel Berry's dads. He blinked, not believing where he was. One of Rachel Berry's numerous dance competitions.

He slowly made his way ot of the room. This couldn't be happening. He had actually travelled. This was so odd. These were people who knew him. Or would know him anyway. What if someone saw him? He leaned back against the wall as he reached the hallway and closed his eyes for a second to breath and clear his head.

"Hey there." Kurt's eyes snapped open.

A man was standing in front of him. Well, maybe not a man exactly, more like a creature. He was taller than Kurt, very lean and had two different eyes. His brownish-grey hair couldn't even be called curly. It looked like a haystack. Kurt wasn't entirely sure there was actual flesh under his clothes. The man gave 'nothing but skin and bones' a whole new meaning.

"Uh, hi," Kurt said awkwardly.

"You need a guide through time, keeper?" Kurt blinked.

"How do you know who I am?" The man smiled a creepy smile.

"It's rather obvious when you have trained eyes like mine." Kurt didn't know how to respond to that, "So, you need a guide or not?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'd show you how to be a more efficient traveller," his smile grew wider, "Don't you want to be able to choose your goals?"

"Yes," Kurt said and paused, "But how would you know, you're not a keeper... are you?" The man laughed.

"Oh no! But don't worry, I can travel on my own. I won't steal your little toy." Kurt didn't ask any further. For all he knew that was possible. Instead of thinking about the man's weirdness, he had decided that he wanted to see his mother. He would just look at her. No harm would be done. He just wanted to see her and Blaine would never even have to know.

"I'd like a guide, thanks," Kurt answered. And the wide smile reappeared on the man's face.

"I'm Zip," the man extended his hand.

"Kurt," Kurt said grabbing the hand to shake it.

"Let's go then!" Zip let go of Kurt's hand but scratched it accidentally. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He wiped away the little bit of blood it had drawn with his finger.

"Time to travel now, keeper." And then the world fell away once again.

**A/N: And chapter 9 is already kinda written! So, the wait shouldn't be too long. :) **

**As always I'd love to hear from you! Reviews are totally awesome! If you have any suggestions like what time travels you'd like to see, just send me a message here or on tumblr (url is on my profile). :) Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Uh... Yep, suckiest author in history here, how are ya doin'? So, this has been sitting on my computer for a while. A while being half a year. Sorry about that. Been meaning to post this said while ago. I have no chapter ten written at this point. Problem is I know where I wanna go with this story but can't find the time to write it down. :( I'll definitely try though. Sooo sorry, again. Doing my best to update soon!**

**Also this is unbeta'd. My beta is awesome. I'm the one who keeps forgetting to send stuff in. -.-"  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Zip. And Miles. And Vince.**

Kurt was pulled through time. He could feel it. Something was literally pulling on his arm. And he heard some creepy laughter which he supposed must have come from Zip. Something about that man was off. He looked so utterly broken physically. Terribly worn out really and not just in the 'he's sick' kinda way. More in a 'he's a dead man walking' kinda way. And now this dead man walking had Kurt by the sleeve and was pulling him to who knows when.

That was the moment Kurt felt something under his feet again. The dizziness was worse than before. He felt really sick now. Not just a little. But really, really sick. Which was his cue to turning into a direction he hoped wasn't the one Zip was standing in and threw up.

"Oh, that's new," Zip said, sounding awfully perky. Kurt couldn't ask what he meant. He was kinda busy emptying his stomach. "A time-sick keeper. I'm pretty sure that's a first."

'Great,' was all Kurt could think. Luckily his stomach had calmed just a bit. Or maybe he had gotten rid of everything that had been in there.

"You feeling alright?" Zip asked, not sounding too worried. Kurt simply gave him a look. Zip nodded more to himself than in response. "Let's go then."

Kurt didn't move. He was finally able to stand upright again but his legs felt shaky and he wasn't sure whether it was save to change positions at this point. Zip stared at him with annoyance.

"Do you want to learn stuff about time travel or are you going to stand there all day feeling sorry for yourself?"

So Kurt made a step forward. And then another one. And soon they were walking slowly down what Kurt figured was some kind of road. He couldn't be sure though. There were some stones on each side of the track but nothing else indicated that this path was actually being used. Around the two travelers was nothing but endless green of grass. Hills here and there and Kurt could make out some mountains in the distance. No people though. For a second Kurt thought that this would probably be the perfect location for a murder and he eyed Zip suspiciously.

"It's really nice and quiet, isn't it?" Zip asked, sighing.

"Uh, sure."

"Oh, you kids. Can't appreciate anything." He paused. "When are you from anyway?"

"2011," Kurt answered.

"Oh, you're Molly's boy then," he said, excited.

Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I'm very sorry." He didn't sound sorry though. "She was lovely."

"How did you know her?"

"I fought her," Zip said casually and stopped walking to turn to Kurt. "She was a very fierce fighter. I was very sad when she died."

Kurt didn't know what to say.

"What do you mean you fought her?" The panic in his voice was apparent even to himself. It suddenly occurred to him that his going with a random stranger was possibly stupid enough to be fatal.

"I am not on your side of this game," Zip told him cheerily, "In fact, I _am_ the other side."

"You didn't bring me here to help me, did you?" Kurt felt numb as he spoke.

"Oh, I will help you." He paused but continued when he saw the Kurt's questioning eyes. "How much do you know about Victor?"

Kurt swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat, "I was Victor."

Zip nodded happily. "Continue."

"I had a lover." Maybe Zip didn't know about Blaine.

"Yes. Blaine, your guard." So much for that theory. "Do you know anything else?"

"Uh, I lived in Rome?"

Zip waved a dismissive hand. "Not important. So I guess that's all you know about Victor then. What do you know about Blaine?"

Kurt furrowed his brows.

"Well," he began and realized that he really didn't know much. "Uh, he was Victor's lover. He's a fallen angel and he guards the keepers of time." He paused. "My family. He protects my family."

Zip snickered. "Is that what he told you?"

"What do you mean 'what he told me'?"

"Blaine's mission isn't the protection of you keepers. You are bound by blood to the key anyway. His mission is to make sure the key is protected."

"Yes. And? The key is save if the keeper is save," Kurt argued.

"Only as long as the keeper cooperates," Zip finished.

"Why wouldn't the keeper cooperate?"

"Many reasons. Over the years I have seen a number of keepers die for the stupidest ideas. Protecting their families. Unwillingness to fight," he trailed off. "And naturally as soon as a new possible keeper is born the old one can be disposed off if he or she doesn't play by the angels' rules any more."

_'I work for the angels,' _Kurt remembered Blaine telling him.

"And what are the angels' rules exactly?" Kurt asked quietly. He stared at the endlessness around him. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't like it one bit.

"Well, you'd have to ask the angels. I myself have broken quite a few of their rules. It's been a long time since then. I'm sure they've added some since then."

"What are you?" Kurt knew the answer before he asked.

"I am a fallen one, of course."

For some reason the feeling of panic had vanished. An odd calmness started filling up Kurt's body instead. "Of course."

"I didn't bring you here for training. I brought you here because it is the place where I fell to earth and I knew no one would disturb us here. I cannot teach you exactly how to travel to specific places in time," Zip told him, "But you mostly travel to places that have some connection to your life. That's why when your body is exhausted, you get pulled home. That's where your mind and heart want you, so that's where the key takes you. I suppose you could say the same about times and places you want to visit. You just have to set your mind to it." He smiled. "It will seldom be exact. You may have to spent a few hours at a place to get to the exact time. Sometimes even days. I hear it gets easier. I wouldn't know," he said and shrugged.

"You don't travel a lot," Kurt realized.

"I have spent years at the place I found you."

"Why?"

Zip's smile grew into a smirk, an ugly smirk.

"I can't travel on my own."

Kurt didn't understand. "But you said-"

"I lied."

"We travelled both with the help of the key then?"

"No. There is something the angels haven't realized yet."

"And what is that?"

"They know that the key only works if you have a keeper." Zips eyes locked with Kurt's. "The key was made with your family's blood after all." Kurt tried to hide his surprise. He and Blaine would have to have a little talk once he was back. "However, it's the old blood reacting to the fresh blood in your veins that makes the key work for you. The true key," he said and took Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't even realize he had a blade in his hand before he felt the cut in his thumb. "-is your fresh blood." He let it drop into a little phial**.**

"Blood that's still running." His eyes looked mesmerized by the bloddy drops. "And that-" he looked Kurt straight in the eyes then, "is also why Victor had to die." Kurt finally pulled his hand away, too shocked to do it faster. "You should talk to Blaine about your family. I'm sure he has _loads_ of stories to tell you." And then Zip just disappeared. Him and a few drops of Kurt's blood. It took Kurt some time to realize that this was not good.

* * *

><p>Even an hour later he hadn't relaxed enough to travel. He tried over and over again. Just standing there like Blaine had taught him to. But whenever he thought of Blaine he got incredibly angry. How come Kurt didn't have this information before? And Kurt still hadn't worked out what exactly Zip had meant by keepers being disposed of or what Blaine's part in it was. Then Kurt would look at his thumb that was buzzing a little from the cut and he would freak out because there was a fallen one out there traveling with his blood and Kurt didn't even know what the consequences of that would be because nobody fucking told him anything!<p>

So no. Relaxing? Once again, not an option.

* * *

><p>Vincent was really mad. They were sitting under a tree in the park. 'They' that would be Miles, himself and Blaine. Blaine had a bloody lip that was already healing. Vince was sure his nose was broken.<p>

"So," Miles broke the silence, "He's back."

Vince looked around excitedly but saw no one. He realized Miles meant in general. So they were talking about Victor. Again.

"Yep," Blaine said.

"And he knows how to travel."

"Apparently."

"Oh, come one, Blaine! You know he's our only chance to get back into heaven. Unlike you we weren't given another chance! We have to create some kind of loophole in time. It's not like we're trying to kill _you. _We just need the keeper and the necklace and we'll be on our merry way."

"Well, that's too bad. You can't have Kurt." Blaine sounded almost amused. Like a parent who told his kids that they wouldn't get ice cream tonight.

"Oh please, he's human. He'll die eventually. You can make this game end right here and now and maybe we'll be nice and take you with us in time." He winked at Blaine. " It's not like Kurt could be around forever. Evan may even get bored with him as soon as a new keeper is called."

"He'll be waiting a while for that." Blaine chuckled. Miles looked at him confused. "Kurt is gay," Blaine clarified.

Miles shrugged. "I know. You're sleeping with him. So what? I'm sure his genes are still around somewhere. An aunt, a cousin, a new keeper has always been found."

"Kurt won't die." He paused and added as an afterthought "And I'm not sleeping with him." The 'yet' was left unspoken.

"Every keeper has died, Blaine. You of all people should know that." Miles smirked. Blaine remained silent. "Blaine?"

"I won't do it," Blaine said looking intently at the ground. A moment passed before Miles started laughing loudly.

"Whatever, man. You're probably the worst of us all. We at least regret that we broke the rules and fell. You? You would just go ahead and do it all over again!"

Blaine looked up then, straight into Miles' eyes.

"I love him, Miles. I will protect him."

"Against all of heaven and the underworld?" Miles asked and Vince snorted.

"Against all of them, all of you."

"You clearly don't realize what you're getting yourself into." Miles looked almost sad as he said that.

"I'll always choose him."

"He'll die, Blaine. Again. And you'll suffer. Again." Miles was whispering now. "It seems everyone remembers your pain except you." He shook his head.

"I'll take my chances." The corners of Blaine's mouth turned into a tiny smile.

They continued to sit in silence.

**A/N: And once again: Sorry. Really. (I should have probably stuck to Oneshots what with my inability to update regularily. xDDDD)**


End file.
